Almas Valientes
by Hendrix45
Summary: Finn, Héroe de OoO yaciendo en un zona devastada, se pregunta en su lecho el como ha podido haber llegado a tal punto, el inicio de una guerra tanto de amor y destrucción. Solo el dolor se refleja a través de sus ojos; llanto y agonía es lo que manifiesta su cuerpo. Solo una pregunta se hace ante esta situación, ¿como es que comenzó este infierno?
1. Un Enigma

Hola a todos nuevamente, para los que ya leían mis historias antes les invito a que vayan a mi perfil y lean lo que escribe para explicar unas cuantas cosas y también una decisión que tome. Dejando de lado eso , deseo que les guste mi historia , que esta se basa en el shippeo que hubo en el capitulo ''Encantamiento de Flauta'' perteneciente a la 7° temporada de hora de aventura , la cual muchos sabrán que sucedió al final , entonces yo dije ''no estaría mal hacer una historia de este shippeo que le alboroto las hormonas a muchos '' Ok ya Jajajaja, pero enserio me gusto la idea que pensé y pos aquí se las traigo , una historia de esta con emoción y tensión , además para concluir entiendo que esto sucedió hace más de un año , pero que mas da lo importante es entrenar y enganchar al publico a que lean y les interese la historia, ¿no e.e?, bueno ahora si vayámonos allá:

PD: Se me olvido hacer el disclamer xd y ya voy por el capitulo 6 jajaja , bueno todos los personajes de hora de aventura son pertenecientes al mismo creador Pendlenton Ward y su Staff, a excepción de algunos que aparecen en esta historia(son de mi propiedad).

ALMAS VALIENTES

La realidad algunas veces es incierta y otras veces es demasiado confusa para entenderla, muchas personas les da curiosidad e indagan mas sobre esta , pero cuando ya tienen un camino recorrido se olvidan de todo por diversas razones pero la más usada es ''No iba a llegar a ninguna parte de igual forma'' , otras en cambio tienen la decisión de que , sin importar que obstáculos se les atraviese , ellos no se rendirán hasta saciar su objetivo , pero cuando llegan al final terminan decepcionados por lo que encontraron y se lamentan por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y el tiempo que malgastaron por cumplir tal meta, y existen las personas que son muy pocas que tienen la decisión y sabiduría de que sin importan que allá en el camino y de que después terminen descubriendo al final algo que no les agrade , ellos lo tomaran como un aprendizaje mas y una experiencia que marcara y cambia su punto de vista de su entorno. Eso había aprendido uno de los más grandes aventureros de OoO , Finn Mertens , que yacía en un lugar totalmente destruido y sin rastros de armonía o paz con la vida , rodeado por unas 5 personas , el joven héroe escuchaba a leguas una voz mientras el cerraba sus ojos azul que miraban fijamente hacia un cielo infinito para el .-¡Finn reacciona , no te dejare solo , por favor mi amado héroe te necesito¡. Decía la voz preocupada por él y que a la vez sentía una gran pasión por este, Finn, a pesar de oír esa voz, le costaba el simple hecho de creer como había llegado a este punto, un punto en el que todo es difícil de creer , ¿Su mente se pregunta una y otra vez, como termino todo así?.

3 AÑOS ATRÁS

-Que perfecto día se nos pinta hoy , ¿no lo crees Jake?. Exclamo Finn.

\- Tu lo has dicho hermanito, hoy se ve que nos ira genial. Responde su hermano adoptivo pero que el héroe lo consideraba de sangre porque crecieron juntos, Jake El perro.

Los dos compañeros juntos, pasaban por un camino que los llevaría al Dulce Reino, ya que estos habían sido solicitados por la Dulce Princesa, para tratar de un tema en específico, y para también celebrar que Finn cumplía ya 16.

-Dime Finn, ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que hoy cumples ya 16? .Pregunta Jake.

\- Pues a decir verdad, me siento feliz ya que he madurado más y he cambiado bastante mi punto de perspectiva de varias cosas, pero mal porque cada día me pongo más viejo. Responde el de forma jocosa.

\- Je je je je , tienes razón , cada día me siento más orgulloso de tener un gran hermano . Dice Jake sonriéndole.

-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti amigo, no cambies. Dice Finn.

-Bueno, ya mejor caminemos más rápido para llegar al Dulce Reino. Le dice Jake.

-Tienes razón.

Por el camino donde ellos iban, tenían que atravesar el bosque, por lo cual se adentraron a este, mientras iban caminando, ellos sentían que alguien los observaba a una distancia no muy lejos, pero no pudieron detectar quien era ese individuo que los fisgoneaba, por lo cual decidieron pasar de ello. Mientras ya estaban saliendo del bosque, quien los observo bajo de los árboles y veía de lejos a ambos mientras se alejabas, este murmuro para el mismo:

-Veamos que le deparara para el futuro. Con voz seria murmuro, acto seguido esté se adentro nuevamente en el bosque.

Cuando los 2 héroes llegaron a su destino, vieron como la gente se encontraba celebrando de forma alegre la llegada de Finn.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Finn.-Eres el mejor sigue así.-Te queremos y te deseamos lo mejor.

Entre cientos de cumplidos le lanzaban al adolescente de ya 16 años, quien sonreía para todo.

Pasando de la multitud, entraron al castillo y se encontraron a la Dulce Princesa sentada en una larga mesa con las demás princesas.

-Al fin llego el cumpleañero. Exclamo la Dulce Princesa feliz.

-Nuestro querido héroe, ha llegado. Dijo la Princesa Trapo.

-Pero mira a ese bombón, todo un hombre ya. Diciéndole al héroe.

-Finn déjame darte un beso como regalo de cumpleaños. Dijo la Princesa Hot Dog.

\- Jajajaja gracias todas por sus elogios, y también gracias por estar aquí. Responde él.

En ese momento entran unos cuantos a la sala, Finn se percata y se da cuenta de que son: Tronquitos, Mr Pig ,Sweet P,Marceline , La Reina Flama , Pan de Canela , Nector , entre otros más. Todos sus amigos habían llegado para celebrar su cumpleaños:

-Pero mira quien cumpleaños hoy, el héroe de OoO. Dijo Marceline con un tono sarcástico.

-Finn te deseamos los mejor de parte de nuestra familia. Exclamo Mr Pig.

-Creador, hoy Nector, tu hijo, te desea lo mejor. Dijo esté.

\- A pesar de que ya no somos novios, Finn, te deseo lo mejor y que sigas siendo uno de los mayores héroes que OoO tiene.

Finn sencillamente estaba feliz de escuchar cada cosa que le decían sus amigos. El héroe se sentía orgulloso totalmente de él mismo. Y este exclamo-¡HORA DE CELEBRAR ESTE GRAN DIA¡ a lo cual todos gritaron de felicidad, toda la tarde se celebro y también en la noche. Todos compartían y reían con gran exaltación, el ambiente se notaba desde muy lejos que era agradable, cuando llego la noche, la gran mayoría ya se había retirado , Finn y Jake también ya se iban a ir , pero en eso la Dulce Princesa los llama para hablar del otro tema que los había solicitado, a pesar de estar cansado los 2 héroes de haber celebrado y festejado toda la tarde , fueron enseguida para hablar con la princesa.

Esta se los llevo a una habitación aparte donde les podía explicar sin rodeos y sin presión de que alguien los escuchara.

-Bueno princesa, ¿De qué quiere hablar con nosotros? Pregunto Jake.

-De acuerdo, ya estamos solos así que iré al grano, ustedes han escuchado de una del de asesinos, ¿cierto? Pregunto ella.

-Sí, son un clan muy despiadado y siempre cumplen su objetivo sin importar que obstáculo haya en su camino. Responde Finn.

-Bien, lo que sucede es lo siguiente…

Ella rasga una de las paredes y se muestra un botón, lo oprime y en seguida la habitación empieza a cambiar, las paredes se mueven y se cambian por unas que contienen televisores, el suelo se vuelve como si estuviera formado por circuitos infinitos, los 2 hermanos se quedan atónitos pero vuelven a la realidad en la que están. Seguido cuando ya totalmente la habitación cambio la princesa saca de su bolsillo un control remoto y activa la cámara numero 345, la cual muestra como un grupo del clan de asesinos matan sin piedad a unos magos en la ciudad de los magos , esto sorprende a los 2 y preguntan el porqué sucede eso , ella responde:

-No tengo la menor idea por eso los solicite, ya que el Gran mago me pidió que investigara él porque pasaba esto, ya que si seguía esta insurgencia provocaría una confrontación entre magos y asesinos, lo cual sería malo ya que provocaría una guerra a gran escala. Expreso ella muy preocupada.

-Entendemos, pero, no comprendo bien ¿Por qué un grupo de clan de los asesinos ataca a unos magos así de simple?, tengo entendido que ellos solo hacen esa tarea si alguien los contrata. Expreso Jake confundido.

-Se trato de investigar si había alguien que hizo un contrato con ellos para atacar a esos magos, pero nada, ni una pista, entonces se concluyo que los mismos lo hicieron por alguna razón lo cual es bastante extraño por su naturaleza.

-Vale, en pocas palabras debemos averiguar cómo y porque de este acto. Responde Finn.

\- Si, y para que se les haga más fácil, me llego una información de los magos policías, que averiguaron que el próximo ataque será en un centro de la ciudad mañana, en un grupo en especifico de magos llamado ''La locura verde'' y además creo que ambos conocen a una de sus miembros. La Princesa nuevamente saca de su bolsillo una foto, esta se las muestra y ambos se quedan estupefactos.

\- ¡¿La Maga Cazadora?! . Exclamo Finn sorprendido.

-Viejo estoy como tú, que loco. Responde Jake.

-¿Qué relación tienen con ella?.Pregunta.

\- Pues yo la ayude a ella a invocar al espíritu del bosque, ya que quería verlo porque hace mucho tiempo que no se veían. Dice Finn

-A mi aun se me hace que no del todo quería invocar al espíritu del bosque, sino ella no te hubiera besado y mandado a la friendzone tan sutilmente, después que le dijeras que tu sonido armónico era para ella. Responde Jake con gracia a la respuesta de su amigo.

-Madura viejo, es verdad que se la dedique a ella, pero tampoco la iba a presionar para que tuviera algo conmigo, además ella misma lo dijo ''Las bestias excepcionales como nosotros no se pueden enamorar''. Le responde a Jake.

-Bueno sea cual sea el caso entre Finn y ella, lo que importan es que investiguen porque sucede todo esto y que también la adviertan y protejan de este atentando que tal vez suceda ahí. Responde la Dulce Princesa algo molesta.

-Entendido

Después de escuchar toda su misión los 2 héroes se fueron, pensando y analizando su caso. A lo lejos de ellos la misma figura que los observo en la mañana volvió a aparecer, esta vez con una mirada desafiante.

Al día siguiente, los 2 héroes se pusieron en marcha para la ciudad de los magos, pero en el transcurso se acordaron de que también debían advertirle a la maga cazadora de este atentado. Dirigiéndose al bosque, la buscaron en su casa pero no estaba, entonces decidieron buscar más adentro del bosque, mientras la buscaban la figura que lo siguió ayer, apareció enfrente de ellos, lo cual impacto a los héroes, esta figura traía consigo una capucha de color negro azabache, jeans azules y una camisa blanca, el cual en el centro se mostraba una especie de marca impregnada, sus ojos era como las de un águila y su cuerpo se asemejaba a la de un toro.

-¿¡Pero.. quién demonios eres tú?!.Pregunta Jake de forma seria.

-Digamos que soy un enemigo futuro, un imprevisto que tendrán que enfrentar más adelante, solo les diré que tendrán que ser muy fuerte más de lo que son ahorita. Responde el encapuchado.

-¿De qué hablas , se te fue un tornillo?. Responde el héroe desafiante.

-Solo es una advertencia, ténganla en cuenta. En eso la figura desaparece de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ambos se quedan pensando de lo que les acaba de decir esa figura tan misteriosa, pero no era el momento de quedarse pensado, tenían que encontrar a la Maga Cazadora para avisarle del peligro que se aproxima. En un momento observan como un jabalí corre pero es atravesado por una flecha mágica, al fin la habían encontrado.

-¡Maga Cazadora!. Gritan ambos.

Ella se percata de eso y va enseguida hacia ellos junto con la presa que cazo.

-¿Hey que paso? .Dicen ella

\- Venimos a advertirte de algo que va a suceder en la ciudad de los magos, ya que tú debes de saber del atentado que sucedió contra un grupo de magos por parte de un grupo del clan de los asesinos. Le dice Finn.

-Sí y además ahora irán por tu grupo, hoy en el centro. Continúa con lo que su amigo dijo.

-¡Maldición!, les dije que no hicieran la reunión hoy ahora nos trataran de matar. Responde con malestar ella.-Gracias chicos por avisarme, vere que puedo hacer rápido.

-Nosotros te acompañaremos, no podemos dejar que te hagan daño. Dice Finn.

-Si te hacen daño, Finn no podría vivir con eso. Responde Jake de forma Jocosa.

-Viejo cállate mejor. Responde Finn con malestar.

-Lo siento, pero solo pueden ir magos, ustedes no lo son. Responde ella.

-Pufff , por favor si nosotros hemos estado varias veces en la ciudad de los magos y hemos salido con vida. Exclamaron ellos.

La maga suspiro y dijo que está bien, pero que no entorpecieran esto, mientras ya se preparaban para ir, ella se acerca a Finn para preguntarle algo.

-Finn , recuerdas lo que te dije después de besarte. Dijo ella.

-Sí , ¿Por qué?.Pregunta el héroe.

-Pues tenlo en cuenta, no nos podemos enamorar. Responde ella.

-Ah, si es por lo que dijo Jake no le prestes atención, eso lo dijo porque quedo aun en su mente de que tu y yo podíamos ser algo, pero entiendo tu punto de vista. Responde de forma maduro él.

-Sí, me alegra que lo entiendas, bien partamos.

-OK

Los 3, listos para ir a la ciudad de los magos se preparaban para el peor escenario.

Autor: Y bueno aquí dejare el primer capítulo de esta historia, veré si puedo traerles otra parte dentro de 2 días, dejando eso espero les guste y Good bye .


	2. Incertidumbre y Teorias

Hola nuevamente jóvenes, pues bien aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi historia, por cierto quería decirles que si tienen alguna sugerencia para que mejore con respecto a la ortografía o gramática, se los agradecería de antemano, ya que enserio admito no soy perfecto a la hora de escribir pero trato lo más posible de que esta cumpla tanto las normas de la pagina como las normas literarias, pasando de lado eso, sigamos con la historia:

Capitulo 2

Los 3, ya listos para partir, iniciaron su trayecto hasta la ciudad de los magos para tanto investigar cómo tratar de impedir un futuro altercado perpetrado por el grupo de asesinos. La Maga Cazadora, preocupada por lo que fuera a pesar, les pidió a ambos que se dieran prisa lo más pronto posible para llegar.

Al otro lado, en el Dulce Reino la Dulce Princesa seguía investigando y buscando las razones por las que este hecho se dio, pero nada conseguía ya que ella sabía muy bien que sería difícil conseguir información puesto que los asesinos tienen un perfil muy escondido ante la sociedad, lo cual los hacía inexistentes ante la vida misma.

-Tiene que haber algo, así sea un pequeño detalle pero tiene que existir algo de ellos. Se dijo así misma con malestar.

Mientras seguía investigando, entra su mayordomo, Mentita el cual venia con una cara de interés.

-Dulce Princesa, creo que le va a gusta lo que encontré. Respondió como si fuera un hombre de negocios.

Él le muestra una carpeta en donde venían archivos varios nombres pertenecientes al clan de los asesinos, los cuales se buscaban dentro del mismo, pero entre esa lista unos 10 se marcaban con un círculo rojo, lo cuales al pasar la página, traían información de cada uno de ellos, poca pero valiosa.

-¿Mentita donde sacaste esto? Responde ella sorprendida.

-Contactos mi lady. Responde sonriéndole.

-Pero, ¿Estás seguro de que pertenece realmente al clan de los asesinos esta información y que si son los tipos que buscamos?.Dice dudando.

-Estoy seguro, además no hay rastro alguno que apunte que alguien haya contratado a ese grupo y además a los que están con el círculo rojo se les busca por ir en contra de las reglas del clan asesino , la cual una de ellas es ''No se atacara o exterminara a un grupo especifico de personas que pertenezcan a algún reino o ciudad enemiga , así sea que hayan sido contratados, pues si esto ocurre se pondría en amenaza la existencia de las identidades del clan y también su existencia misma debido a que darían una razón para exterminar totalmente a los nuestros''. Dice mentita.

-Entiendo, tal vez sea un grupo radical que busca algún objetivo en especifico y para llegar a él hacen estos altercados. Responde ella.

-Princesa, será mejor que lea las informaciones que contienen cada hoja, así podría sacar una conclusión de cada uno de ellos y de ver si tienen alguna conexión alguna. Responde Mentita.

-Vale, veré que puedo sacar de esta información que trajiste, gracias mentita. Dice ella feliz.

-No hay de que agradecer su majestad.

Diciendo esto último se retira de la habitación para que la princesa pudiera seguir investigando.

-Vaya, ''Bartol'' y ''Giler'' eso 2 nombres me suenan pero no me acuerdo bien, según esta información Bartol es un gran asesino rango A al igual que Giler, hmm debo seguir leyendo. Se dice ella.

La princesa, mientras seguía leyendo la información, alguien a cientos de km, estaba reunida con un grupo de 10 personas que formaban un círculo, las cuales todas se ocultaban en las sombras.

Voz°1-Falta poco para que llegue nuestro surgimiento y aboliremos todo a nuestro pasó. Habla con una voz de ultratumba.

Voz°2-Nos hemos preparado durante mucho tiempo y lograremos alcanzar nuestro objetivo. Responde otra voz mecánica.

Voz°3-Nuestro único problema es un humano. Exclama otra voz con molestia.

Voz°4-No seas idiota, es débil y un asesino de rango E podría matarlo fácilmente. Le responde otra voz estruendosa.

Voz°3- Es cierto su fuerza no se compara para nada con la de nosotros, pero su voluntad inquebrantable lo hace imposible de vencer. Le explica la voz.

Voz°5- ¿Un crio, arruinar nuestros planes solo porque tiene una voluntad de mierda por los cielos? , no lo creo. Responde una voz femenina.

Voz°6-No se confíen, hoy en día cualquier cosa puede hacer un milagro, y si ese chico tiene una voluntad de ese tamaño representaría una amenaza futura muy importante. Responde una voz sabia.

Voz°7-¡¿Y por qué no mejor lo matamos ahora mismo y se soluciona el problema?¡. Responde una voz riendo de forma asesina.

Voz°8-Tiene razón, así se no se preocupan tanto. Dice una pasiva.

Voz°3-6-7-Suena convincente.

Voz°9-¿Acaso se les olvido?, si salimos así de un tirón a matarlo a la luz del día podría ser grave, recuerden él es el mayor héroe de OoO y si la gente lo ve muerto, todo los reinos irán a por nosotros. Responde una voz calmada.

Voz°3-¿Y qué? , nosotros somos mucho más fuertes que todos los reinos juntos. Responde molesto.

Voz°8-Pero no tenemos energía ilimitada, nos cansaremos en algún momento, así sea que exterminemos a cientos de ellos, vendrán más a vengar a esos caídos y a su héroe. Responde la voz.

Voz°10-¡Callad todos! , mejor sigamos como lo habíamos planeado, el crio puede esperar, por ahora no es una amenaza, esperemos que le deparara en el futuro , lo más importante es cumplir nuestro objetivo de ahora, el cual es provocar una guerra entre el clan de los asesinos y los magos , para que podamos conseguir lo que queremos , Venganza y Poder. Responde una voz cruel.

Voz°2-Es cierto, lo que importa mientras es eso, Finn el humano puede esperar, todo a su tiempo mis camaradas. Responde riendo la voz robótica.

Diciendo estas últimas palabras todos se fueron, ocultándose en la sombras.

Los 3 guerreros, mientras ya casi llegaban a la ciudad de los magos, Jake le habla a la Maga Cazadora de que ayer Finn estaba cumpliendo años.

-Te perdiste de una gran fiesta ayer en el cumpleaños de Finn. Dice Jake.

-No me interesan las fiestas, pero me alegra saber de qué Finn cumplió años !Oh¡ cierto no lo felicite , feliz cumpleaños atrasado ella sonriendo brevemente.

-Jejeje gracias Maga Cazadora. Le responde riendo.

-¿Y cuántos años cumpliste? .Pregunta ella.

-16.

-Ya es un hombre el joven. Dice Jake riéndose.

-Jajaja tal vez. Responde ella.

-2 años más y ya me creeré hombre totalmente. Exclama finn.

-Eso es cierto, además la Maga Cazadora al fin no tendrá que preocuparse de que eres menor que ella Je je je je. Responde Jake riéndose.

-Madura ya enserio Jake, me estas cansando de esos chistes. Le Responde Finn molesto.-Disculpa por eso maga.

-Solo bromeaba. Dice Jake triste.

-Tranquilo, de igual forma él sabe que no debe ilusionarse porque conoce las razones. Dice ella serenamente.

-Sí, y por cierto hablando de edad ,¿cuántos años es que tienes tu?.Pregunta el adolescente.

-Bueno respondiéndote a esa pregunta tengo más de 100 años, pero aparento que tengo 22 años. Le responde ella.

-Diablos te besaste con una vieja. Dice Jake.

-Jake, cállate antes que te golpee. Responde Finn molesto.

-Ya ok me callo.

-Bien hemos llegado. Dice la Maga para omitir la conversación.

Como Finn y Jake, saben que la ciudad esta oculta por un hechizo deciden recitar las palabras para que la puerta se abre y entren en ella.

-Los Magos son la ley. Responde los 3.

Seguido de ese acto, aparece la puerta y los 3 entran a la ciudad en donde ven a los diversos tipos de magos ya sea haciendo sus cosas o charlando entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza se encontraron con el grupo de la Maga , los cuales se encontraban esperándola.

-Diablos, hasta que al fin llegas. Responde un hombre vestido con túnica verde y gafas negras.

-¿Y quiénes son estos polizones?.Pregunta una mujer alta vestida de negro totalmente, amenazando a ambos con un arma los cuales se pusieron defensivos.

-Son unos amigos tranquila, vinieron a advertir sobre el próximo ataque que harán los asesinos. Responde la Maga.

-De igual forma no son magos, solo te hubieran dicho para avisarte y decirnos, no deben de estar aquí y más aun en nuestra reunión. Responde un enano con anteojos.

-Si lo sé, pero ellos se rehusaron debido a que no quieren que me hagan daño o a alguno de ustedes. Les hace tratar de entender a ellos.

-¿Impedir que nos hagan daño?!Ja¡ Lo dudo si hasta yo creo que nosotros solos los podemos matar a ambos. Exclamo un joven de de 2 cabezas una de dragón y otra de murciélago.

-No te hagas simples ilusiones de nosotros ,¿Ok?.Responde Jake algo molesto.

-Ten en cuenta que a pesar de que no utilizamos magia contra ustedes nosotros podemos derrotarlos a todos. Responde Finn de forma desafiante.

-Inténtalo Chamaco-Vénganse para acá pues.

Al ver esto la Maga Cazadora apunto sus flechas a ambos bandos y expresando lo siguiente:

-! Pueden cerrar la boca de una vez ¡así sean débiles o fuertes es mejor tener ayuda antes que enfrentar a un grupo de asesinos experimentados. Exclamo para apaciguar a todos.

-!Tshh¡ De acuerdo , pero cualquier cosa salida de las normas que hagan estos imbéciles , los mato. Expreso la mujer de negro.

Al cabo de decir esto, se reunieron para hablar de en donde podría ser su reunión para así evitar males y se fueron a un refugio secreto de ellos. Llegando al refugio, abren y antes revisan a ver si alguien los sigue; Lastimosamente alguien ya los observaba sin ellos darse cuenta. Bajaron por un ascensor y llegaron a la sala de operaciones del grupo en donde todos se sentaron para debatir ,menos Finn y Jake que les dijeron que esperaran en bancas aparte.

-Bien vale estamos aquí, ahora si podemos hablar del tema que queríamos. Exclamo el hombre con gafas.

-Bueno el tema a debatir es el siguiente, ¿Alguien ha escuchado de los 10 Asesinos Celestiales?. Pregunta el enano

-Sí, he escuchado de ellos, son un grupo radical extremista del clan de asesinos que busca derrocar al actual Rey de los Asesinos ''Dielere'' las razones, ni idea.-Tal vez ellos estén relacionados con los ataques contra el grupo de magos, pero la razón ¿ Porque a los magos y no a los partidarios del Rey?. Pregunta la mujer de negro

-Creo que tengo la respuesta.- El rey actual trata de mejorar la relación entre los magos y los asesinos, ya que si recuerdan bien después de la guerra de los champiñones también se debatió la batalla entre magos y asesinos, lo cual hasta el día de hoy sigue ese rencor y odio entre ambas razas, y el rey trata de solucionar esos siglos de odio. Responde la Maga Cazadora.

-Entonces para poder derrocar al actual Rey de los Asesinos, Los 10 Asesinos Celestiales tratan de provocar una guerra para así poder atacar por la espalda mientras sucede este horror. Responde el joven de 2 cabezas.

-Pero, ¿Para qué querrán el trono porque si sucede una guerra entre las 2 razas de igual forma tendrían que responder contra nosotros?.Pregunta la mujer.

-Yo hace algunos años investigar acerca del grupo, y ellos no son del todo asesinos, 4 de ellos no y 6 si y dirán ¿qué son?, son demonios que fueron entrenados como asesinos y como ustedes sabrán, los demonios tienen la capacidad de jugar con la mente de las personas como simples títeres, y más aun pueden jugar con la de los asesinos puesto que los asesinos sin importan quien tenga la corona, obedecen hasta el último mandato del rey. Responde el enano.

-Pero dejando de lados a ellos , ¿Qué quieres llegar al final de todo este asunto y porque nos cazan a nosotros?. Pregunta la Maga Cazadora.

-Simple de que si llega a suceder este hecho, todo OoO puede extinguirse por las ambiciones monstruosas del grupo, la cual es exterminar la vida en la tierra y pueden llegar a lograr con los asesinos, debido a que esta raza es muy fuerte y difícil de vencer. Y con lo otro porque nosotros somos un grupo de defensa de la ciudad de los magos, si masacran a todas las defensas estaríamos en desventaja contra ellos.

Todo mundo se quedo pensativo, y esperando a que alguien dijese algo.

-Entonces haremos lo siguiente, nuestro grupo se encarga de asuntos bélicos, pues bien tendremos que impedir a toda costa que esto suceda, iremos a buscar y matar a esos desgraciados. Responde la Maga Cazadora.

-Sabes de que ellos son mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos ¿No?, ellos no solo pertenecían a los rango S del clan , sino que llegaron incluso a ser los generales del Rey y también su escolta imperial. Responde el enano

-¿Y dime que sugieres entonces?, esperar que hagan su cometido y que todo se vuelva un caos. Pregunta la Maga.

-Yo digo que primero hay que eliminar a ese grupo de asesinos que envían para matarnos. Se levanto de la silla y les dijo a todos el joven con 2 cabezas.

Finn escuchaba todo lo que decían y lo anotaba en cuaderno para informarle a la princesa, mientras escribía sintió una rara sensación en el aire y enseguida se levanto para decirles a todos

-Bueno si ya terminaron su chachara les tengo que decir algo, parece que ya están aquí. Dijo Finn empuñando su espada rápidamente-Es cierto los huelo de cerca. Responde Jake, todos.

-Por favor, de que hablan no hay nad…

Una espada es lanzada y atraviesa al mago de las gafas por la espalda. Acto seguido bajan unos 8 asesinos todos con sus armas y trajes especiales de sigilo.

-! Mierda ¡ . Exclamo la Maga Cazadora utilizando su magia rápidamente para utilizar sus flechas y lanzárselas, los cuales esquivaron enseguida.

Ase°1: Tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso. Responde empuñando su cimitarra hacia ellos.

Ase°2: Veamos que tal nos va con estos.-Expresa uno moviendo sus cuchillas amenazadoramente.

-Bien espero que sirvan de algo héroes. Responde la Maga y sus compañeros.

\- !No lo duden¡. Responden estos para lanzarse a la batalla.

Autor: Bien aquí está el 2 capitulo, no soy bueno para dar sermones pero se va a poner candente esto y claro dirán algunos ''Pero te estás saliendo de la historia '' tranquilos esta historia será lo suficiente larga para entenderla y también para lo que va de ella también, dejando de lado gracias por su atención. Good Bye.


	3. Encuentro y Batalla

Hola nuevamente jóvenes, bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, espero les agrade.

CAPITULO 3

En la base secreta, se desarrollaba una batalla entre el grupo ''Locura Verde'' y Miembros del clan de los asesinos.

Finn se lanza con su espada para atacar a unos de los asesinos , este rápidamente le responde lanzándole magia de fuego pero el héroe lo inmuta con su espada y sigue con fiereza hacia su objetivo , viendo que el héroe se acerca , decide sacar su katana y lanzarse contra él , dando paso a una feroz batalla entre ambos. Jake viendo que Finn pelea contra el asesino decide ayudarlo, pero es detenido por otro que le lanza cuchillas de hielo que le pasan al frente de sus ojos, acto seguido el perro decide aumentar el tamaño de su puño para golpearlo, pero el asesino rápidamente lo esquiva y se lanza contra este para propinarle una patada mandándolo a chocar contra la pared, la cual este atraviesa por el choque y pasa a las tuberías puesto que la base se encuentra cerca de las cañerías de la ciudad.

-Ase°2: ¿Esto es todo perro? .Le dice el Asesino decepcionado.

-Tranquilo viejo, aun me queda algunos trucos. Responde Jake levantándose.

-Ase°2: De acuerdo, si tu lo dices. Responde este creando rápidamente una espada de hielo en su mano.

-Adelante, divirtámonos. Le exclama colocándose en modo defensivo.

Mientras la Maga Cazadora utiliza sus flechas para acertarle a 2 de los asesinos, los cuales las destrozan con su magia, La mujer de negro decide rápidamente invocar un agujero negro detrás de ellos, el cual los arrastra con fuerza pero estos clavan sus 2 armas al suelo para aferrarse, acto seguido el enano corre fugazmente e invoca unos puños de hierro los cuales hechiza rápido para mandar a ambos de un solo golpe al vacio infinito del agujero. Uno le esquiva su golpe ya que lanza un gancho con cuerda a otra de las paredes para escapar de la perdición, su compañero no tuvo la suerte de este y fue impactado con el golpe del enano y lo manda con fuerza al vacio del agujero, entonces la mujer de negro decide cerrar el portal instantáneamente antes que este absorbiera a su compañero.

-! Diablos ¡el otro se salvo por pelo, bueno al menos 1 menos de los 7 que quedan. Expresa la Maga Negra.

-Tranquila, enseguida acabaremos con esos bastardos .Le responde el enano ansioso.-!No duraran ni 10 minutos contra nosotros¡.

-! Tienes razón, vamos ¡.Responde la Mujer de negro , invocando un bastón con una perla en el copo con una estrella adentro del objeto.

\- ! Ya les sigo el paso ¡.Responde la Maga Cazadora. Está iba enseguida a ayudarlos, pero vio a lo lejos como el chico de 2 cabezas pelea contra 4 de los asesinos, entonces decide apresurar mejor a ayudarlo a él que está en desventaja.

El chico de 2 cabezas, se muestra cansado por debatirse en duelo contra los 4, pero él se niega a toda costa a morir contra ellos.

-Ja.. Ja.. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?.Responde este agotado y algo herido.

-Ase°1: ¿No se para que nos pides más? , si ya se te ve que ya no te queda nada de energía, más bien haz nos un favor, riendo.

-!¿Y dejarme matar por unos idiotas que ni saben controlar bien la magia?¡ ,por favor no me hagan reír. Le dice este sonriendo.

-Ase°1: Que terco eres, bueno que mas da…

El asesino a punto de lanzarle su cimitarra, la Maga interviene a tiempo lanzándole su rayo mágico, pero este se da cuenta a tiempo y lo esquiva, pero le impacta a uno de sus compañeros en la cara matándolo instantáneamente; Molesto la observa por lo que hizo

-Ase°1: !Vas a pagar por eso perra¡. Le exclama sacando su segunda cimitarra envainada.

\- Di lo que quiera, no te lo dejare fácil. Responde está ayudando rápidamente a levantar a su compañero.-Gracias, Maga. Le responde el chico.

-Ase°1: Bien, terminemos con nuestro trabajo de una vez chicos. Les dice a sus compañeros listos para pelear.

Finn manteniendo aun su encuentro con el asesino, decide cambiar de táctica para buscar la mejor forma de ganarle y ayudar a los otros, pero el asesino no se la deja tan fácil.

-Ase°6: No está mal niño, no está nada mal peleas muy bien. Le dice este admirándolo.

-No perderé todo mi tiempo contigo amigo, ayudare al resto, así que acabare contigo enseguida. Le responde el héroe.

Entonces siguen chocando sus espadas el uno con el otro , pero Finn rápidamente antes que este le volviera a atacar , decide propinarle una patada en la lumbar, cerca del abdomen , lo cual hace que este le duela , y Finn utiliza su espada de una forma rápida para clavársela en el pecho , haciendo que esté cayese desangrado enseguida.

-Bien, ya acabe contigo. Le dice el héroe.

-Ase°6: Arhg… ¿Crees que todo se acabo aquí niño?, Te.. equivocas aun hay más fuertes que yo .. que todos los que están… acá y ten lo por seguro… si intervienes en sus planes… te mataran a ti y todo con el que estés….

Diciendo sus últimas palabras, el asesino muere. Finn al oír eso, solo se quedo pensando y le extraño ver algo en el bolsillo de este, entonces lo recogió y fue en ayuda de los demás.

Jake por su parte, seguía manteniendo su pelea con su contricante. Jake , acto seguido aumenta su tamaño unos 3 metros para estirar su pierna y mandársela a él , el cual se cruza de brazos rápido para cubrirse del impacto, pero que no fue suficiente ya que lo manda a volar a la base contra una de las paredes. El asesino, levantándose rápido, le sonríe y cuando Jake va con rapidez a rematarlo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este aparece en frente de el , sorprendiéndolo , trata de reaccionar a tiempo pero el salta y le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula haciendo caer al gigante al suelo , este dando un giro de 360° en el aire , decide crear 2 espadas en ambas manos para matarlo cayendo sobre este , pero Jake para salvarse a tiempo se encoge al tamaño de una cucaracha ,y sale corriendo enseguida del radio del asesino , el cual cae en cuclillas con sus 2 espadas enterrándolas en el suelo y provocando un destrozo total del suelo de la base , haciendo provocar unas pequeñas ondas en el suelo que hicieron tambalear a todo mundo y mando a volar a Jake ,cuando el asesino decide lanzarles varias cuchillas a él , vuelve a su tamaño original y crea hueco en su cuerpo para que este no le atraviesen.

-Ase°2: Me diviertes bastante, pero ya déjate de juegos y muere de una jodida vez. Le dice en tono serio.

-Lo siento viejo, eso no va a pasar. Le dice Jake riendo.

-Ase°2: Bueno será mejor que me vaya tomando ya enserio las cosas, sino terminara mal las cosas para mí.

-Inténtalo de todos modos, no lo lograran. Le responde Jake riendo.

Al decir eso el asesino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece detrás de el , y creando enseguida una daga de hielo , se la clava haciendo que este escupiese sangre en el acto , seguido de esto le propina una fuerte mandándolo al elevador de la base , destruyendo la estructura con el impacto ,el asesino a una velocidad sorprendente va a donde está el.

-Ase°2: ¿No me dijiste que tenias unos trucos?. Le responde viéndolo en suelo adolorido.

-!Tengo trucos para tus ataques , no para tus juegos sucios viejo¡. Le dice este levantándose poco a poco.-!Eres más sucio que los campers , imbécil¡.

-Ase°2: Primero no son juegos sucios, se llama ''Habilidad y Fuerza'' animal, segundo omitiré ese comentario hacia mí, de todas maneras morirás aquí mismo. Le dijo este creando una espada de hielo y blandiéndola en su cara.

\- !¿Y qué?¡ , !para mi sigue siendo sucio¡. Le responde molesto.

-Ase°2: Solo omitiré tu comentario, y proseguiré a matarte. Le responde sonriendo.

\- !Como dije antes , inténtalo¡. Jake , a pesar de estar herido se infla de forma rápida para mandar a volar de una al asesino.-Puff…estoy demasiado débil.

Desde lo lejos el asesino le dice:

-Ase°2: Ya eres una mosca demasiado fastidiosa en mis oídos. Le responde despegándose de la pared como si nada le hubiera pasado.

La Maga Cazadora por su parte seguía batalla juntos con el chico de 2 cabezas contra los otros asesinos. Deciden pensar en una rápida estrategia de cómo acabar con los 3, los asesinos por su parte se lanzaron sin pensarlo para acabar con ellos, entonces el chico decide utilizar su cabeza de dragón para escupir fuego y su cabeza de murciélago para lanzar veneno. Lo cual hace 2 de ellos caigan, uno por las llamas infernales, y otro por el veneno letal. Visto esta oportunidad la maga le lanza varias flechas al único que queda, el decide esquivarlas pero esta pensó la posibilidad a tiempo y coloca sus manos en el suelo para crear unas largas cuerdas de espigas por debajo de sus pies para que lo aferraran, esto lo sorprendió enseguida, entonces con una maniobra rápida con su espada empuñada en su otra mano corto las espigas , y con la otra la abrió totalmente y de este se veía en el centro de su palma una gema color naranja , con la cual lanzo un potente rayo pulverizador que elimino a todas las flechas en un instante y cegando a los combatientes. Viendo esta oportunidad, el asesino salió disparado al chico de 2 cabezas y con su cimitarra, le corto 1 cabeza y con su otra mano la pulverizo enseguida.

-!Maldición , perdí mi otra cabeza¡. Le dice a la Maga Cazadora.

-!Demonios es muy fuerte el¡. Le responde con malestar.

-Ase°1:¿Acaso no deberías haber muerto?, tengo entendido que a pesar de que tengas 2 cerebros, si muere uno el otro también, ¿explícame como sigues vivo?. Le replica este cruzado de brazos.

-Tienes razón, pero en mi caso es diferente, esa cabeza que me quitaste es solo magia, creada por mí. Explico el joven.

\- Ase°1:¿Ósea?

\- Es un simple títere de ataque y defensa, la verdadera es esta. Le responde este señalando y sonriendo.

\- Ase°1:Ya veo, así que sencillamente solo debo corta esa y estarás totalmente muerto, ¿no?. Le pregunta el.

-Sí, pero no te lo dejare fácil bastardo. Le responde preparándose.

\- Ase°1: Eso no será problema. Le dice riendo.

En eso llegan los otros amigos de la maga y el chico, ya que estos ya habían acabado con el otro miembro de los asesinos.

-Veo que ahora estas en desventaja, ahora dime, ¿Qué harás?.Le pregunta la Mujer de negro.

-Ase°1: Aun podre con todos ustedes juntos, simplemente ustedes son débiles a la par mía. Les responde con una risa.

-! Pues veamos si es verdad ¡

Finn viendo como Jake estaba herido y débil, decide ir rápido en su ayuda antes que lo terminara matando el asesino.

-Ase°2: Bueno perro, ya vinieron en tu ayuda, así que será doble combo para tu muerte. Le dice a este.

-!Finn acabemos con este idiota de una vez¡.-!Si , hagámoslo Jake¡. Se hablan los 2 para animarse.

-Ase°2: Yo les sugiero no gastar sus energías, y solo déjense exterminar. Les dice a ellos.

Preparado el asesino a atacar, escucha desde su cabeza junto con el de su compañero, una voz, la cual hace que estos 2 se queden escuchándola y se queden estáticos hasta que le terminara de explicar la situación.

-!Acabemos con ellos ahora, que están embobados¡. Grita la mujer de negro a todos.

-!SI¡

Cuando todos estaban a punto de atacar a ambos desde sus respectivos lados, ellos se dan cuenta y lo esquivan con rapidez y salen de la base por una grieta que crearon durante su infiltración, el enano diciéndoles que los persiguieran, se negaron todos y dijeron que ya se acabo, a pesar de que este estaba molesto por lo que estaban diciendo, al final cedió ante sus peticiones.

Cuando termino totalmente la batalla, fueron a buscar el cuerpo del único caído, lamentándose por este hecho, recogieron y llevaron su cuerpo a la superficie para hacerle su respectivo funeral ese mismo día en la tarde.

MÁS TARDE

Después de enterrar al fallecido se reunieron los 6 en la plaza para hablar de lo ocurrido.

-! Maldicion ¡ , esto ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , esos malnacidos me las pagaran . Exclamo el enano.

-Cálmate, de igual forma lo que paso , paso , no podemos regresar en el tiempo he impedir eso , solo nos queda investigar quienes eran , ya sabemos sin duda algunas que fueron mandados por los 10 AC, sin duda alguna. Responde Finn.

-Enserio, ¿cómo sabes?. Responde Jake.

-Miren

Finn les muestra una medalla plateada, y en centro escrito ''Sin importar que o cuales razones se vengan encima lucharemos al final por nuestra causa'' AC.

-Interesante. Dice la mujer de negro sorprendida.

-Sí, pero no solo hay que investigar quienes fueron, sino también investigar como se llaman cada uno de los asesinos celestiales. Responde Finn.

-Tiene razón, debemos saber quiénes son. Responde la Maga Cazadora sonriéndole.

-! Ay pero qué bonito estos jóvenes ¡.Exclama Jake con cara empalagosa.-Callate viejo. Responde Finn dándole un golpe en el brazo

-!Auchh me distes en donde me duele¡. Refunfuña Jake.

-Déjate ya de babosada, Jake. Responde la Maga Cazadora dándole un golpe en el otro brazo.

-¡AYY , de acuerdo , de acuerdo¡.Responde este adolorido

-Acaso , ¿ustedes salen?. Pregunta el chico joven.

-¿Nosotros? , puff no para nada, solo que tuvimos unos asuntillos por ahí. Dicen estos riéndose.

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen, además sería raro verlo de la Maga Cazadora. Responde el joven dudoso de sus respuestas.

-Ya bueno, olvidando el tema, fuimos a su base y peleamos juntos y todo el cuento, a la final nunca supimos sus nombres, ¿Cómo se llama?. Pregunta Finn.-Cierto dígannos, a la final no pierden nada.

-Bueno, de acuerdo nos presentaremos antes ustedes. Responden los 3.

-Me llamo Tibor, soy el encargado de los estudios y debates de nuestro grupo. Responde el Enano.

-Yo pues soy la guardiana que se encarga de impedir cualquier mal que haya o afecte al grupo y mi nombre es Jamaría. Responde la mujer de vestido negro.

\- Y yo soy Mitson, el joven novato del grupo que hasta ahora no tengo cargo, pero se me autoriza buscar información con Tibor.

-Vaya mucho gusto entonces, nosotros nos llamamos Finn y Jake. Responde Jake para los 3.-Por cierto, como se llama la Maga cazadora y el otro hombre que murió? Pregunta el Perro.

-Te responderé yo, nadie conoce mi nombre y no lo voy a decir, por asuntos personales, lo único que te puedo decir es que me encargo de la vigilancia del grupo. Responde la Maga a él.-Y el hombre que murió se llamaba Igore era nuestro líder y la guía del grupo.

-Bueno entiendo.

Mientras los otros hablaban, Finn seguía pensando en lo que el hombre le dijo antes morir, en eso, su mochila empieza a temblar y se da cuenta que es su teléfono, por lo cual el héroe constesta.

-¿Alo?

-Finn necesito que vengas con Jake, al Dulce Reino, y por si las dudas trae a Marceline y a la Maga Cazadora con ustedes también, por favor. Dice la Dulce Princesa desde el teléfono.

\- Entiendo ya vamos.

El héroe cuelga y le cuenta a su amigo, el cual dice que será mejor ir enseguida.

-Nosotros nos vamos, nos solicitaron en otro lado, además, Maga Cazadora podrías venir con nosotros, la Dulce Princesa pidió tu presencia también. Dice Finn.

-¿A qué se debe?.Pregunta ella.

-No lo se, pero será mejor ir, tal vez haya información de esos 10.

-Hmm, de acuerdo vamos.

Diciendo esto último se despiden del grupo de la Maga y deciden ir rápido hacia alla.

Autor:Bueno aquí está el otro capítulo, espero les guste , esta semana tardare el otro debido a que tengo que presentar unas cosas u.u, bueno dejando eso , Good Bye.


	4. El Gran Secreto y Conflicto Venidero

Hola nuevamente jóvenes, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de la historia, otra cosa que quería decirles es qué si ven en este capítulo varios errores tanto ortográficos como de puntuación , es que yo ando haciendo esta vez el capítulo en mi tablet ya que la pc , tuve que mandarla a limpiar ya que tenía demasiado polvo u.u, bueno dejando eso pasemos con el capítulo.

CAPITULO 4

Después que los 3 guerreros se fueran de la ciudad de los magos , el grupo de la Maga Cazadora se fueron caminando hasta la casa de Tibor , ya que estaba ya anocheciendo y era mejor ir y discutir un poco más de lo ocurrido en un lugar seguro.

-Aun me duele la muerte de Igore, pero de cualquier forma encontraremos a los dice Mitson moviendo una moneda entre sus dedos de dragón.

-Si , vengaremos su muerte , no quedarán impunes esos malnacidos. Le responde Jamaria agarrándole el hombro para luego sonrierle levemente.

-Nuestro querido Igore , tranquilo, lo solucionaremos Tibor.-Dejando de lado el dolor por un momento,hay que investigar más a fondo acerca de estos 10, así tambien evitaríamos una catástrofe abismal para la tierra de dice a ambos.

-Si, hay que saber quiénes son , solo sabemos que mandan a otros a hacer su trabajo. Le responde Jamaria.

-Tipico de cobardes , y así quieren derrocar al rey asesino , menudo banda de Mitson riéndose.

-Jajajaja tienes razó Tibor.-¿Me pregunto si ya habra llegado la Maga Cazadora a su destino?, ya que aún no confío en esos 2 hé después de su primera oración.

-Tranquilo Tibor , ella estará bien , es cierto que aún no confiamos en ellos bien, pero ese chico me transmitió una buena aura, además se me hace que la Maga Cazadora siente algo por el humano y el también por responde Mitson rascandose la cabeza.

-Eso sería muy raro viniendo de Jamaria extrañada de su respuesta.

-Si , demasiado , pero es cierto lo que dices , habla un poco más diferente con el. Le responde Tibor analizando la respuesta del chico.

\- Jajaja , además la Maga Cazadora sería una saltacunas , tendría una relación dispareja. Responde Mitson riéndose.

-Tienes razón dice Jamaria.

-Si , si jejeje. Responde Tibor.

Por otro lado , los 2 asesinos que habían escapado pasaban a través del desierto para llegar a su base.

-Ase°2:Me cago en todo ,nos llaman cuando ya se iba a poner interesante el este pateando la arena.

-Ase°1: Relajate , pronto los volveremos a ver y si completaremos bien nuestra misión a responde este caminando de forma serena.- Además como nos dijeron cuando estábamos allá , van a a planear algo mejor.

Después de decir esto , los 2 desaparecen a través de una tormenta de arena que se aproximaba a ellos, murmurando ambos este último mensaje:

-"Astidf gor kilond...".

Estruendos y sonidos agradables de un bajo majestuoso se escucha desde todas las direcciones posibles , algo cautivador y que sencillamente cualquier alma mortal se enamoraría de estas melodías...

-! Vamos Simón , no te quedes y trata de seguir y prestar mucha atención a la letra¡.Responde la reino de los vampiros algo enfadada con su amigo que la ha acompañada por muchos siglos.-Tu tranquila , yo nervioso marcy, haré lo más posible de seguirte el ritmo pero también debes tener tenerme un poco de paciencia chiquilla. Responde el Rey helado tratando de calmarla.

-Pero es la décima vez que te digo, y no me gusta que te quedes cuando ya hay tocar las mejores partes de la canció explica ella cruzada de brazos molesta.

-Vamos, tenme un poco más de paciencia, además lo estoy haciendo mejor que aquella vez que intente tocar el ukelele y terminé cantándole y bailándole a un par de ebrios para que mejorará y así no te destruyesen a este riéndose.

-!Ashh¡, De acuerdo tienes razón , pero será mejor que pongas un poco más de empeño responde ella.

-Entendido jefa.

\- 1,2,3,y ...

Tocan en la puerta , lo cual hace enfadar a Marceline y va de inmediato a abrir la puerta con furia.

-¿!Que carajos quieren¡?.Exclama Marceline con su cara transformada en vampiro y con una voz de ultratumba.

-!Ahhhhhh!.Pega un grito Jake y Finn saltando hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo, mientras que la Maga Cazadora solo se queda viendo como reaccionan estos.

-!Oh¡ , discúlpenme chicos. Responde ella riéndose.

Ambos en el suelo, se levanta enseguida para decir:

-¿!Pero porque no asustaste¡?.Responden estos alterados.

-Lo siento es que he estado haciendo música y no me ha salido bien. Responde ella rascándose la cabeza.-Por cierto , ¿quién es su amiga?.Pregunta señalándola.

\- Ni modo habrá que creerte, y con tu pregunta, ella es la Maga Cazadora. Responde Finn volviendo a levantarse y sacudirse la ropa.

-Bueno si ese es su nombre está bien, mi nombre es ella tendiéndole la mano para estrechar la de ella.

-Mucho gusto, como ya te dijeron me llamo Maga Cazadora. Le responde ella estrechando su mano.

-Bueno y ahora mi pregunta ,¿a que vinieron chicos?.Pregunta ella flotando en el aire.

-Venimos porque la Dulce princesa pidió que fuéramos nosotros 4 al Dulce Reino ahora. Responde Jake.

-¿Y ahora que querrá chiclosa?.Pregunta ella.

-No lo sabemos solo dijo que viniéramos enseguida. Responde Finn.

En eso son interrumpidos por el Rey Helado.

-¿Hey que paso marcy , porque no seguimos ensayando?, Oh, pero mira quiénes tenemos aquí , ¿que me cuentan chicos?.Pregunta este colocando su cuerpo pegado a la pared.

-Hola Rey Helado, normal viejo. Responde Finn.-Si , y dime ,¿qué haces acá ,estás practicando con Marceline?.Pregunta Jake.

-Si chicos estamos practicando una canción, que aún no nos sale bien pero que trataremos de seguir el.

-Claro ahora la culpa la tengo también ella mirándolo con rabia.

-Tranquila marcy jejeje, ¿por cierto es que acaso tú no saludas, Maga Cazadora?.Le pregunta a allá levantando la ceja.

-Hey que tal. Responde está de forma seca.

-Vaya que emoción. Murmura este al oído de Marceline , la cual se ríe un poco.

-Bien, ¿entonces nos acompañas ?.Pregunta Finn.

-Solo espero que sea importante y no una perfecta de tiempo. Simón dejemos nuestro ensayo para otro momento. Les responde está para luego decirle a su compañero.

-Awww , bueno está bien marcy nos vemos en otro momento, adiós a todos. Responde este para luego salir de la cueva e irse volando.

-Bien, entren mientras que yo me cambió. Les dice a los 3.

Una vez adentro todos , decidieron sentarse a esperar mientras hablaban de otros temas a parte de lo asuntos importantes que debían lidiar.

-Y dime , Maga Cazadora, cuéntanos un poco de ti , en si no te conocemos mucho y no estaría mal que nos hablaras algo de ti. Pregunta Finn.-Si, Finn solo te ayudo a invocar a este hombre y ya , nunca nos comentaste algo acerca de sigue la pregunta de Finn a ella.

-¿Es necesario?.Responde ella.

-Por favor , ¿si?.Responden ambos suplicándole.

-Vale , pues comencemos, ya saben que yo tengo es más de 100 años pero aparento que tengo 22, bueno esa es una , otra cosa de mi es que soy una gran Maga del bosque ,soy callada ,sería ,no soy muy amigable pero tampoco soy alguien malvada y ya. Responde ella de forma seca.

-¿Eso es todo?. Preguntan ambos decepcionados.

-Lo siento, tampoco me gusta mucho hablar de mi así me lleve bien con la personas;El único que me conoce muy bien es el espíritu del bosque. Responde ella arreglándose su cabello de hojas.

-Tengo entendido aquella vez que ustedes creo que fueron novios , ¿no?.Le pregunta Jake.

-Para nada, solo era su discípula, pero como ustedes también sabrán entre a la hechicería por ablandarme y por eso me alejo de mi conexión estable con el. Responde ella.

-Que mal.

En eso baja Marceline.

-Listo dice ella agarrando su hacha guitarra.

-Bueno vamos. Responde Finn

Cuando salen de la cueva , nuevamente el encapuchado con forma de toro los ve nuevamente , pero esta vez no se les coloco en frente sino que solo se posaba agachado, viendo con decepcion a Finn ,acto seguido se fue con el paso de una hojas.

Más tarde

Ya llegando al Dulce Reino, Mentita sale enseguida fuera del castillo diciéndoles que a donde debían ir es un lugar secreto de la princesa.

Llevándolos a un callejón, cerca de un bar del reino, se encontraba una alcantarilla y otra alcantarilla al lado de esa, Mentita acto seguido introduce un cilindro magnético por el orificio del 1 alcantarillado, y saliendo por el otro como bala hacia el cielo, al suceder eso, las dos alcantarillas se unen como si fueran plastilina y forman una sola que mentita abre y se ven una escalera, por la cual bajan todos y cuando llegan al final se encuentran con una gran sorpresa.

Una base subterránea conformada tanto por miembros de la dulce princesa, como de otros reinos, conformada por varias computadoras, miembros intentando buscar información de algo.

-Diablos , ¿esto es una base militar o qué?.Pregunta Marceline.

En eso sale la Dulce Princesa que estaba ocupada en un cuarto de investigación.

-Al fin llegaron los 4, vengan es hora de dice ella llevándolos por un recorrido por la base.

-Estan impresionados ,¿no?.Pregunta ella.

-Ni que lo los 4 viendo por todas las cosas tecnológicas que veían.

-Bien, ¿dirán porque todo esto?, Sencillo, la abominación de los 10 Asesinos Celestiales. Responde ella.

-¿Pero cómo supiste de a tiempo esa información?.Pregunta Finn.

-Después les explicaré, por favor entren a este cuarto.

En eso se detienen en una de las varias habitaciones, cuando entran nuevamente quedan atónitos, se encontraban todas las reinas,gobernadores ,princesas,ect de todo OoO reunidos en una mesa .

-Bien, han llegado, estamos listos todos. Responde la Princesa Musculosa.

-¿Y esto qué?.Pregunta Jake sin saber que decir.

-¿Ya saben que estamos ante una amenaza inminente ante este grupo?.Pregunta la Reina Flama.

-Si, pero y todo esto, no entiendo. Pregunta esta vez la Maga Cazadora.

-Esta base es una central de todas las organizaciones,reinos,pueblos,ect , de toda la tierra de OoO ,esto se hace para impedir el plan de ellos , esto es para evitar el mal que se nos aproxima, esto se llama...

-¡Ohhh Dios que suspenso!.Exclama Jake lo cual le gritan todos para que se calle.

-(Cof )(cof),como decía antes de ser interrumpida, están listos para unirse a la llamada Fuerza Intelectual y Armada Global de OoO, para resumirlo la "FIAGO", ¿listos para detener a este grupo radical que quiere destruir a todo OoO?.

Autor: Y bueno hasta acá dejo el otro capítulo muchos habrán quedado boca abierta, pero tranquilos en el siguiente episodio se sabrá más, espero les haya gustado, GOOD BYE.


	5. Decisiones y Preguntas

Hola nuevamente jóvenes, esta vez sí tengo mi pc y podre hacer el episodio más largo, puesto que el otro no fue tan largo como esperaba ya que me presentaba fallas la app para la tablet (como ejemplo algunos textos sin sentido por el estúpido corrector o la ausencia de algunos por lo cual se veía lagunas las cuales no concuerda con unos puntos de la historia), pero bueno dejando eso aquí les traigo otro capítulo e incluyendo otra cosa , estoy viendo mucho apoyo a la historia , me agrada eso ya que me hace saber que les gusta y claro me hace sentir bien que mi historia está marchando bien, pasando ahora si iremos en donde quedamos el capitulo anterior.

Al ver a casi todas las razas reunidas en esa gran base subterránea y también el hecho de ver como se estructuraba la misma, hiso quedar boca abierta a los 3, era imposible de creer, todos ellos estaban reunidos por una sola razón y por la cual darían sus vidas con tal de que esta no ocurriera…

-Bien , ¿entonces díganme están listos?.Pregunta la Dulce Princesa viéndolos a los 4.

-Enserio esto es sorprendente Dulce Princesa, no sé qué decir, ósea como supiste de los 10 AC y segundo sus intenciones de querer aniquilar todo, sabiendo que el grupo de la maga y nosotros nos enteramos primero, y también de cómo pudiste hacer que se formara esta base con todas las razas, reinos, pueblos, etc; De todo OoO sin que ninguna tuviera un conflicto previo a trabajar con otra ya sea por cualquier razón, sencillamente estoy sin palabras. Le dice Finn observando todo con bastante atención y de analizar de cómo hizo tal cosa.

-Bien te lo explicare rápido, para así poder seguir con la reunión; Cómo sabrás los envié a ustedes para que estuviesen al tanto del atentado que podría suceder contra el grupo de la Maga Cazadora, y antes que preguntes también se que sucedió el atentando, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, después que partieron unos horas después ustedes, decidí por mi cuenta investigar y/o averiguar los perfiles de los asesinos que mataron al anterior grupo de magos , al ver que nada encontraba de ellos , me sentía frustrada y yo se que los del clan de asesinos siempre guardan su información muy bien para que ninguno de sus miembros sea descubierto , pero aun así siempre se filtra una que otra información por parte de unos ex miembros del mismo clan.-Le dice ella mientras se revisa su delantal de laboratorio y saca en un bolsillo un proyector , el cual coloca en el suelo para mostrarles mejor a los 4 , a pesar de que solo se lo estaba explicando a Finn.-Entonces yo cuando aún seguía buscando información de ellos a pesar de no encontrar nada , Mentita pudo conseguir algo de información para mí y entonces me volvió la esperanza de encontrar algo, y si lo hice, encontré la información de los que hicieron el atentando , era escasa pero valiosa...

Mientras ella hablaba la interrumpe la Maga Cazadora.

-Nosotros cuando fuimos atacados por los que atacaron al grupo anterior de magos, no vi sus rostros, solo vi que eran marionetas. Dice ella

-¿En qué momento hiciste eso? y segundo !diablos¡ también se me olvido revisar sus rostros y ver si traían algo con ellos. Responde Finn.

-De igual forma no serviría de nada, también revise si traían algo pero nada, y con sus rostros eran simples marionetas, por eso los únicos que hablaban eran solo 2, los cuales escaparon. Responde esta.

-Te equivocas, uno me hablo a mí, y antes que preguntes no vi su rostro, solo agarre la medalla de plata que les mostré a todos después. Le responde Finn nuevamente.

-Pues es raro a todos los vi después de la batalla y todos y cada uno que murieron, exceptuando al que fue mandado al agujero negro por Jamaría y Tibor, eran marionetas, tendríamos que ver nuevamente sus cuerpos. Responde esta analizando todo.

-(Tos de atención) Disculpen pero ahora no es el momento de debatir sobre eso, mas tarde podrán ver lo que ustedes piensan de los tipos, por ahora solo les contare como se llamaban cada unos de ellos y como era su desempeño en el clan de los asesinos y también información de su relación con los dice la Princesa con un tono serio.

-De acuerdo continua. Le responden ambos.

-Como había quedado en mi punto anterior, información valiosa la cual contienen lo que les acabo de decir, miren el holograma y lean todos.

Empezaron a leer cada unos de los nombres, rangos y la relación que tenían estos hombres con el grupo radical.

-¿Todos eran asesinos de rango E?. Pregunta Marcelina.

-No todos. Responde Jake señalando a 2.

-Giler y Bartol…Interesante. Dice Finn.-Dice que son asesinos de Rango A y ambos tienen la misma relación con los 10… Enterrar la luz y desembocar la oscuridad en el mundo, uno de los ideales del grupo. Le sigue Jake.

-Entonces si duda alguna, los que escaparon eran esos, y los otros eran simples verdugos de ellos. Responde la Maga Cazadora.

-Increíble, eran rango A, óseo que si estaban jugando con nosotros y que si realmente se hubieran puesto serios estaríamos muertos. Dice Finn impactado.

-¿De que hablas?, no creo que un rango E sea tan débil ante un Rango A, yo creo que solo saben mover la espada mas rápido y ya, nosotros los hubiéramos hecho triza en menos de nada pero estos salieron corriendo ante su desventaja. Responde Jake.

-Jake, aunque no lo creas un rango E es suficiente para matar a un pueblo completo y aniquilar a los soldados de medio/poco rango de un reino, nosotros podemos con ellos puesto que tenemos experiencia en el combate todos los días, pero en cambio estos rango A son unos demonios menores a comparación de los 10 AC, estos pueden destruir 2 o mas reinos en menos de nada. Responde Finn con la mirada agachada.

-Eso no es ninguna mentira jake, esos 2 pudieron matarlos a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Responde la Dulce Princesa.

-Yo apoyo a Jake tiene que ser una locura eso. Dice Marceline.

-Tiene que ser ilógico eso no lo cre…

Cuando Jake le estaba respondiendo a esta, la princesa lo interrumpe para responder su duda enseguida, mostro en el holograma la calificación y amenaza de cada rango.

-Jake, observa, como dijeron Finn y la Maga hace rato, un Rango E es capaz de aniquilar guardias de rango medio bajo, pero un Rango A es capaz de aniquilar totalmente varios reinos por el mismo. Observa la tabla ahora.

Jake ve la tabla y se queda sin palabras:

Rango E-/Amenaza: Baja/Puede contra un pueblo pequeño el solo y/o contra soldados de rango medio bajo, tasa promedio: Son de 5000 a 10000 activos.

Rango D-/Amenaza: Media Baja/Puede contra un pueblo mas grande y/o contra soldados de rango medio alto, tasa promedio: Son de 5000 a 1500 activos.

Rango H-/Amenaza: Media/Puede contra un pueblo gigantesco y/o contra soldados de rango alto, tasa promedio: Son de 1500 a 400 activos.

Rango T-/Amenaza: Media Alta/Puede contra una ciudad pequeña y/o contra toda una legión entera de soldado especializados, tasa promedio: Son de 400 a 100 activos.

Rango A-/Amenaza: Alta/Puede contra ciudades mediana y/o contra un reino pequeño, incluyendo a todo el ejercito, tasa promedio: Son de 100 a 40 activos.

Rango Z-/Amenaza: Alta Media/Puede contra ciudades gigantescas equivalentes a un Reino Mediano o cerca de los altos, puede contr ejércitos, DATO CURIOSO: Pueden llegar incluso a combatir con una entidad cósmica menor. , tasa promedio: Son de 40 a 9 activos.

Rango S o Escolta Imperial del Rey/Amenaza: Altísima/Pueden contra reinos enormes, puede contra 5 o 10 ejércitos, DATO CURIOSO: Pueden llegar como el rango Z a rivalizar con una entidad cósmica mayor, tasa promedio: Son de 9 a 1.

-No lo puedo creer, es impresionante. Dice Jake con los ojos mirando al infinito.

-Oye, ahí mas abajo hay otro. Responde Marceline.

-Ese ultimo no tenemos mucha información de el, ni los mismos asesinos de rang saben si existe, lo único que se sabe es que es mayor que el rango S y que posiblemente el rey sea el único que tenga ese rango. Le Responde la Dulce Princesa.

-De igual forma, no hay nada de malo en ver. Le dice Finn.

La Dulce Princesa baja y les muestra ese último rango del clan asesino.

Rango X-/Amenaza:?/No se tiene información de que tan letal es, tasa promedio: ¿1?.

-Entonces, ese último rango puede ser más fuerte que los 10 Jake atemorizado.

-Tal vez, o tal vez solo sea un rango que el rey se coloca para reconocer su superioridad en cuanto a la estructura jerárquica de los asesinos, ósea simplemente su realeza, puesto que el rey en si no es fuerte solo esta en el trono ya que pertenece al linaje que fundo al clan de los asesinos, y solo los del ejercito tienen tal grado, para agregar como información también a lo que acabo de decir. Le explica la Dulce Princesa.

-Diablos, ya no se que decir, entonces somos hormigas ante semejantes monstruos. Responde Jake analizando bien la situación.

-Entonces somos capaces de enfrentar a los de Rango E , pero no sabemos como nos ira con los del rango D;!Demonios¡, me siento nada ante ellos. Dice la Maga Cazadora con molestia.

-Esto es verdaderamente impresionante, ya hasta yo siento miedo de ellos. Dice la Reina vampiro agarrando con mas fuerza su guitarra.

-A ver chicos, relajémonos un poco, se que están tensos ante lo que leyeron, pero no hay que desmoralizarnos, sino, ya estaríamos dándole la victoria a ellos. Les dice Finn para calmar a los 3.

-Volviendo al asunto principal el cual nos habíamos desviado, los 2 que escaparon por lo que me contaron, son los que juntos a los otros 6 muertos asesinaron a ese grupo de magos. Dice esta cerrando el holograma.-Yo en un principio creía que eran los 10 AC , pero no , simplemente son ayudantes de los 10 AC, tal parece ellos no les gusta perder tiempo en una sola cosa , entonces como estos tienen seguidores, deciden mandarlos a ellos para que hagan otros trabajos para cumplir su objetivo general. Les explica la Dulce Princesa mientras ya cierra su explicación breve que inicio hace 10 minutos.

-Vaya, que otras cosas estarán planeando esos. Dicen Finn.

-Bien ahora que ya les explico lo que querían, podemos pasar a la reunión, es que tengo manicure dentro de media hora. Dice la Princesa Grumosa algo molesta.

-A estas horas de la noche… ¿sabes que? , tienes razón prosigamos. Dice la Dulce Princesa para seguirle el rollo.

Pidiéndole a los 4 que se sentaran para discutir la reunión que tenían que hacer.

-Ahora si comenzaremos con la reunión, primero daré a presentar a las/os grandes gobernantes de cada parte de OoO , Primero mi persona en representación del Dulce Reino, Segundo la Reina Flama en representación del Reino de Fuego , Tercero el Reino de las Nubes representando por el Dios de las Fiestas, Cuarto el Espacio Grumoso en representación de la Princesa Grumosa , puesto que sus padres no pudieron venir aquí por razones personales.

-! Los odio¡. Dice la Princesa Grumosa golpeando la mesa.

-Cálmate, Princesa sigue. Dice la Princesa Musculosa.

-Bien , donde quede,!Ah si, Quinto El Reino Mora en representación de la Princesa Mora, Sexto el Reino Slime en representación del Rey Slime junto con su hija la Princesa Slime,Septimo en representación del reino de los vampiros la Reina Marceline.

-!Ashhh¡. Dice esta con repudio.

-Y por ultimo el Reino Helado en representación del Rey Helado que en este momento no esta pero que pronto llegara.

-¿Y porque no nos avisaste también que debíamos traerlo a el?. Pregunta Finn.

-No sabíamos si meterlo o no porque ustedes ya saben el porque. Dice ella girando su dedo apuntando su cabeza en referencia de la locura del Rey Helado.

-Bueno.

-Ahora pasaremos a nombrar a las ciudades, pueblos, villas…

-¿O mejor vayamos al punto no es mejor?. Dice la Princesa Grumosa algo aburrida.

La princesa se molesto un poco pero acepto su propuesta puesto que todos también decían lo mismo.

-Pasando del nombramiento de los grandes reinos y de sus derivados de todo OoO, ahora pasemos al debate que se solicita hacer en este preciso momento a todos, amigos míos, estamos ante una amenaza inimaginable, algo que puede eliminar totalmente la vida en todo OoO, algo que puede destruir no solo lo que acabo de decir sino también nuestros sueños, familia, sociedad, moral, espiritualidad, ect. Esta amenaza no es cualquier cosa, uno solo de ellos es tan capaz de borrar un reino por si Dice la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Y como sabes realmente que ellos son tan capaces de tal atrocidad Princesa?. Pregunta la Princesa Salchicha.

La princesa saca de su delantal nuevamente un control remoto para activar un mecanismo el cual accionaria que se abriera una compuerta en el techo de la sala en el que bajaría una lámpara con televisores para que todos vieran lo que quería mostrarles.

-Ahora les presentare imágenes de un Reino que fue destruido hasta su última estructura.

Nuevamente la Princesa presiona otro botón del control el cual pasan las imágenes, las cuales dejan sin palabras y horrorizados a todo el mundo.

-Est..o es imposi.. la Princesa Slime.

-¿!Pero que salvaje haría eso?¡.Pregunta Fidel Fiestas asustado.

-Dios…Dice el líder de los vikingos , agarrando con mas fuerza sus puños.

Las imágenes mostraban al Reino de la Montañas totalmente destruidos, sus habitantes unos empalados y otros yacían muerto en el suelo junto con su familia o algún cercano. Tales imágenes hacían llegar al corazón de cualquiera de la sala.

-Y antes que cuestionen si son de pertenencia de los 10 AC , vean con sus propios ojos la siguiente imagen. Decía la Dulce Princesa con ardo en la garganta al pronunciar las palabras por el dolor que le provocaba ver las imágenes.

La imagen mostraba como una cruz clavada en el centro de lo mas alto de ya destruido castillo, formada esta cruz por los cuerpos de niños, mujeres, guardias, hombres y en el copete se colocaba la cabeza del Rey; una cruz hecha a base de cadáveres, tal odio y repudio a la vida no se podía imaginar de la mejor forma, y en el centro se mostraba una gran pancarta la cual en el centro tenia escrita con sangre demoniaca la siguiente cita:

''ASTIDF GOR KILOND''.

-¿Pero que carajos significa ese mensaje?. Pregunta la Phoebe.

-Esta escrito en lenguaje antiguo, pero ahorita nuestros investigadores darán la información de que significa. Responde la Princesa Bonnibel.

-Pero aun así que este escrito esto en un pancarta colocada en un cruz de muertos, ¿Cómo sabe realmente que pertenece a los 10 AC?. Pregunta el Dios de las Fiestas.

-Por esto.

La Dulce Princesa muestra una medalla de plata.

-Esa es la misma medalla que consigue cuando pelee contra uno de ellos. Dice Finn enseguida.

-Finn, ¿me la permitirías por favor?. Le pregunta la Dulce Princesa.

Finn saca de su mochila la medalla de plata y la comparan a la vista de todos.

-Observen bien, las mismas palabras y al final las siglas de grupo. Esta mas que claro que fueron ellos, y como dato adicional, tener en cuenta, que los asesinos cumplen su objetivo de una forma atroz. Les dice ella.

-Aun no me convence del todo esto. Le responde Limonagrio.

En eso entra uno de los científicos para entregarle a la princesa la información del mensaje que habían citado:

''ALZAD SU IRA CONTRA LA VIDA'',¿Esto ya es suficiente para ti?, esta mas que claro que fueron ellos. Responde ella.

-Ok, esta bien fueron ellos, pero ahora la siguiente pregunta, ¿Quieres que peleemos contra esos monstruos?, si con uno solo de ellos podría acabar con todos nosotros y mandar a la mierda todo, es mas , ¿Por qué ellos no han venido aun para acabar de una vez sus planes por su cuenta en vez de mandar a sus seguidores?. Dice el Rey slime.

-Yo creo que ya se razón, recuerden que todos los seres vivos de esta tierra tienen valentía, poca pero tienen, así que a pesar de que ellos sean muy fuerte y todo el cuento, ellos también tienen energía y su limite y tened esto en cuenta, 7 billones contra 10, ¿díganme quien gana?, a pesar de que no seamos tan fuertes como ellos, somos muchos mas que estos, que todos sus seguidores juntos. Dice el Rey helado entrando en la sala, sin que nadie se percatase.

-!Rey Helado. Exclamaron todos con sorpresa.

-¿Cuando llegaste? Le pregunta la Dulce Princesa extrañada.

-Hace un rato, pero no es momento de hablar de eso linda, vine a lo que me importa. Responde este con un tono serio.

-Ahhh… ¿Ok?, bueno sigamos. Responde ella algo extrañada de esa aptitud.

-Pero Rey helado, aun así que seamos más que ellos recuerde que nosotros no tenemos ni la fuerza para confrontarnos con un Rango D o un Rango T, en sencillas palabras somos hormigas ante un grupo de experimentados monstruos. Le dice la Princesa Trapo.

-Sumándole el hecho de que no solo el grupo esta formado por los 10AC, sino también por otros rangos menores que estos pero fuertes, los únicos que podrían al menos hacerles frente serian los 2 héroes, junto con los magos, Guerreros experimentados y los ejercito de todos los reinos o cualquier otra defensa muy difícil de vencer , de resto tendríamos que rezar a Glob porque podamos exterminar a esta amenaza. Le sigue la Princesa Mora.

-Es cierto, lo que dicen ambas, es verdad los 10 contra todo OoO no podrían puesto que en algún momento se agotarían de tanto batallar, pero no solo están formados por ellos 10 como dijo la Princesa Mora y Trapo, lo que aun me extraña es, ¿Por qué no han actuado aun? Les dice la Princesa Slime.

-Yo tengo la respuesta, mi grupo ''Locura Verde'' el cual fue atacado hoy en la tarde, investigamos a los 10AC y por lo que pudimos concluir es que prefieren ir por pasos y cuando ya todos los objetivos específicos estén listo , podrán pasar al objetivo general. Le Responde la Maga Cazadora.-Uno de esos primeros pasos es provocar una guerra entre el clan de asesinos y los magos, tener en cuenta que ellos son un grupo totalmente radical y que no forma parte de la monarquía asesina, por tanto si ellos provocan un conflicto entre ambos bandos harán que todos estén distraídos en la propia guerra, para poder así llegar a su objetivo, asesinar al Rey Asesino. Les dice a todos.

-¿Pero para que el trono?. Pregunta Limonagrio.

-Simple, los asesinos siguen y cumplen la ultima orden que el Rey les imponga, sin importar que o cuales sean las consecuencias, al hacer eso trataran de exterminar a los magos y luego trataran de por así decirlo en palabras breves, una campaña de conquista continental para exterminar toda la vida en Responde ella.

-Ahora mi gran pregunta es la siguiente, ¿para que quieren exterminar la vida en OoO?, tal vez la respuesta sea para que los asesinos gobiernen todo, pero también pueden haber otras respuestas. Le dice el Rey Slime.

-Exacto y yo tengo la mas acertada, ¿alguno de la sala sabe que los 10AC esta conformado por demonios?. Pregunta la Maga Cazadora.

Todos se quedan mirándose uno con el otro esperando a que alguien dijese la respuesta, pero en la sala solo se escuchaba el rotundo silencio de la muerte.

-Bueno, si nadie sabe lo dire yo, Según mi compañero, Tibor del grupo ''Locura Verde'', el mediante informaciones de ex asesinos e investigaciones de mismo clan, concluyó que 6 de ellos eran demonios, los otros dijo ella.

-Eso no me lo esperaba. Dice la Dulce Princesa impresionada.

-Tal vez los 6 que son demonios quieran destruir la tierra de OoO para que así puedan gobernar su raza, junto con la de los asesinos, vaya que impresionante. Dice el Rey Helado.

-Pero el Papa de Marceline , Hudson Abadeer es el gobernante de ese lugar , y para que los demonios hagan su cometido tendrían que eliminar a Hudson primero…

-!Maldición, uno de los otros objetivos de ellos es matar a Hudson, para así poder liberar a la raza demonio, Con la raza demonio y la raza asesina juntos, Oh por Glob…Exclama Jake.

-Papa… Dice Marceline agachando la mirada.

-! Mierda esto es mas grave de lo que pensábamos ¡ .Exclama uno de los vikingos luchadores.

-Tal parece de lo que acaba de decir el Rey Helado es cierto, los demonios siempre se les ha caracterizado por ser una raza sin corazón y de pura maldad, esto de verdad me esta preocupando, su nivel de fuerza de todos sus seguidores mas con la de los demonios, es sencillamente impactante. Dice La Maga Cazadora con preocupación.

-Yo digo que hay que entrenar desde hoy a todos los ejércitos, mejorar las fuerzas de defensa, prepararse ante lo que posiblemente sea el fin. Explica la Reina Flama.

-Apoyo tu idea, pero no hay que decir que será el fin, si impedimos que los 10 AC maten al Rey asesino y por si las dudas si su objetivo también es Abadeer, impedir a toda costa que estos 2 mueran. Responde el Dios de las Fiestas.

-De acuerdo , entonces mandaremos a Finn y Jake en la mañana para que vayan con el Rey de los Asesinos y le adviertan y lo protejan , en cuanto a la Nocheosfera , Marceline , La Maga Cazadora junto con su grupo que pronto informaremos que están dentro de esto junto con la ciudad de los magos, con tal esto se hace para evitar derramar sangre. Les Dice la Dulce Princesa.

\- Con gusto lo haremos. Dicen ambas.

-Por ultimo, todos los reinos, empezaremos a trabajar juntos desde hoy para mejorar nuestro armamento y tropas, guerreros experimentados, ex asesinos, ladrones, magos, luchadores, ect , entrenaran y harán lo mas posible a partir de hoy en cuanto a mejorar sus habilidades y fuerzas , ya que tratamos ante algo no muy suave , esto también va para los 2 , Finn y Jake.

-! Entendido¡. Dicen ambos con la moral alta.

-En cuanto a los pueblos, villas, ciudades, ect, necesitaremos reclutas, alimentos, moral y sin lugar a dudas cojones para esta ocasión. Les dice ella.

-¡ Siiii¡.Responde todos los gobernantes.

-Bien entonces decidido, desde hoy la ''FIAGO'' tratara lo mas posible de detener estos planes de los 10AC , se cierra la sesión. Dice la Princesa pidiendo a todos levantarse para jurar lo siguiente.

-Juraremos que daremos nuestra vida por la tierra de OoO, por nuestras familias, nuestros amigos, nuestros trabajos y por todo lo que nos convierta en seres vivos, daremos la última gota de sudor para impedir esta catástrofe. Exclama ella para que luego todo dijeran lo mismo.

Al terminar todo esto, se retiraron todos para sus respectivos lugares , la Princes ya había explicado que esta seria la base de operaciones y que la base militar seria a 2 km del Dulce Reino, la cual estaría oculta por un campo de fuerza de invisibilidad. Durante el camino a sus hogares ellos hablaban.

-Uff este día fue demasiado fuerte, primero mi cumpleaños, luego una batalla en la ciudad de los magos, después enterarse de que existen estos tipos y para terminar un alianza entre reinos, impresionante. Dice el Héroe sorprendido.

-Ni que lo digas Finn, esperemos que nos deparara el futuro. Dice la Maga Cazadora sonriéndole levemente.

-Por cierto una pregunta si no les molesta , ¿Ustedes salen?. Pregunta la Reina Vampiro tocando su guitarra mientras flotaba.

-No, no salimos. Responde Finn mientras la Maga voltea para otro lado.

-Según Jake decían que salen y que son novios. Dice ella riéndose.

-Ya ahora si me arte, !¿donde esta jake?¡.Pregunta la Maga Cazadora utilizando su magia para agarrar una de sus flechas.

-Wou, relájate, además Jake esta aquí en bolsillo escondido porque pensaba que al decir esto, respondería alguno de ustedes decir esto Jake la pellizca y esta revisa su bolsillo para preguntarle por que lo hizo.

-Pero que chismosa eres, te cuento algo y ya enseguida lo dices. Dice el perro en un rincón del bolsillo.

-Lo dice alguien que mintió con algo que no es verdad. Dice ella.

-Pero dime tú si no es verdad, observa como se pone la Maga Cazadora junto con Finn o este con dice Jake desde el bolsillo.

-Hazlo salir, Marceline para que le demos una lección, ha estado todo el día molestándonos con eso. Dice Finn molesto.

-A ver , si tanto les molesta entonces no le pongan atención, a la final si ustedes 2 saben muy bien que no es cierto no deberían molestarse. Dice ella algo extrañada.

Al decir esto la Maga Cazadora se quedo sin palabras y siguió su camino algo tensa, al igual que el héroe que se había avergonzado un poco. Marceline al ver esto solo se quedo callada y siguieron su camino, cuando llegaron en punto en el que cada quien agarraría su camino hacia su hogar, se despidieron los 4 , pero al despedirse Finn de la Maga Cazadora se sintió algo incomodo con ella y ella igual con el.

AUTOR: Y bueno hasta que dejo el capitulo que fue mas largo que los otros pero esta vez quería darles información para que las historia no tuviese algunas lagunas o conexiones faltantes, espero les haya gustado , GOOD BYE.


	6. Cuchilladas por la Espalda

Hola nuevamente jóvenes, aquí esta otro capítulo, he estado ocupado últimamente y por ello este capítulo salió un poco más tarde pero de igual forma ahora aquí esta, además, ¿qué tal ese 14 de febrero? Jajaja si no les fue bien los comprendo pero que importa vendrá cosas mejores y siempre habrá alguien que nos quiera ahora si con la historia sigamos.

CAPITULO 6

Cayendo la inevitable noche todos trataban de dormir con complacencia después de un arduo día de trabajo como también para ahorrar energías para las calamidades futuras que les vendrían, lo triste de esas dulces siestas era que en un terreno totalmente muerto que mostraba que fue exterminado por los restos químicos de la Guerra de los Champiñones, se hallaba una base que se camuflaba con la luz que la Luna reflejaba de los rayos del Sol y dentro de esa base se encontraban los 2 asesinos dirigiéndose a una pequeña taberna donde vieron una mesa vacía para descansar de su viaje.

-Ase°2:(suspiro) Al fin hemos llegado aquí, bueno ahora tendremos que esperar a los 10AC que dijeron que tardarían no mucho en llegar ya que anda haciendo unos acuerdos con los demonios. Dice este mientras le pide al mesero unos tragos.

-Ase°1: Típico nos llaman temprano y siempre llegamos antes que ellos, bueno habrá que esperar de igual forma quiero beber un rato. Responde este mientras monta sus piernas encima de la mesa.

-Ase°1: Ya no aguanto tener esta capucha en la cara, mejor me la quito. Responde este con molestia.

-Ase°2: Yo también.

Quitándose la capucha ambos se sintieron tan frescos como el agua y también sentían sus rostros con más calidez y relajación que cuando tenían puestas las capuchas.

-Ase°1: !Maldición pero que refrescante se siente¡, solo falta la cerveza para completar esto. Exclama el tempano de hielo con cara humanoide de voz gruesa aterradora.

-Ase°2: Giler, cálmate tampoco no es para tanto pero tienes razón ya me estaba cansando de tener esto encima. Le responde la llama también con forma humanoide y con voz tranquila.

-Lo dice alguien que es de fuego, Baltor, hombre tampoco te creas mucho ya me iba a secar de tanto tener esta mierda encima. Le responde este mientras coloca sus pies encima de la mesa.

-¿Y a si te consideras rango A Giler?, eres más joven que yo y te quejas como un viejo sin bastón de todo lo que ves o traes puesto. Le dice este mientras observa al mesero que trae sus bebidas.

-Cállate mejor enserio, si yo me quiero quejar es mi problema y punto. Dice este mientras se acomodaba para recibir las bebidas que pidieron.

-No tienes caso, mejor solo toma tu cerveza y hablemos de otra cosa. Le dice este con malestar.

-Anda por fin dices algo bueno. Responde este mientras agarra su cerveza para tomarla.

-No debimos ser tan flexibles con ellos. Le dice este algo dudoso.

-¿Con quienes?.Responde este.

-Pues con los que estábamos peleando. Le responde el.

-!Bah¡ , sabes muy bien que con eso basta , de todos modos aun tenemos fe de que ese chico sea la clave para nuestro objetivo secundario. Le responde después de haberse lanzado la primera cerveza para pedirle al mesero que trajera mas.

-¿Entonces porque no matamos a sus compañeros en ese momento y dejamos con vida al humano?.Le dice este tomando su cerveza.

-! Diablos Baltor, eres más viejo que yo y deberías de ir un paso más adelante que yo ¡.Le exclama este algo fastidiado.-!¿No te acuerdas?¡.

-No. Responde el con una cara algo seria.

-! No te parto la boca por ser mi compañero ¡pero bueno que se le hará , solo te diré que aún le falta mucho para ser fuerte y si sus compañeros mueren se desmoralizaran sus poder interno. Le responde este.

-Aun así no me acuerdo cual es nuestro objetivo secundario. Le responde el con bastante ignorancia haciendo molestar aun mas a su compañero.

-!Al demonio¡.Responde este golpeando la mesa y haciendo girar a todos en el bar hacia donde están ambos.

-Jajajaj, aun sigues siendo el niñato que sigue cayendo en mis tentaciones, obvio que recuerdo que había que hacer, solo te quería provocar mocoso. Le responde este mientras les dice a todos que se calmen.

-Viejo bastardo…

-Jajajaja , enserio te falta mucho amigo pero olvidando eso , es claro que aún le falta al humano ser más fuerte para así poder lograr nuestro objetivo secundario…¿Quieres terminar la frase?.Le dice este sonriéndole con aburrimiento.

-De acuerdo, exterminar a los 10 dice este con un poco de furia.

-Exacto , ¿Y porque no matamos a sus compañeros?.Le dice este mientras termina su primera cerveza.

-Porque si los hubiéramos matado la moral de este se hubiera desplomado por completo y se hubiera cagado en los pantalones por nuestro poder. Le responde rechinando los dientes.

-Bien, muy bien, y ahora para terminar , ¿Cómo hará el chico para que se vuelva más fuerte?.Le Pregunta con una pequeña risa.

-Ya deja de joder vie…

-Acabo de preguntarte ,¿Cómo hará el chico para que se vuelva más fuerte?.Le dice este con una cara fría.

-Vale , vale cálmate , uno de nuestros compañeros los ayudara , ¿feliz?.Le dice este un poco asustado.

-Bien así es, ahora toma tu cerveza y esperemos a los 10AC.

-Se me quitaron las ganas…

-!¿Qué?¡.

-! Espera, dejame pedir una ronda completa ¡.Le responde este algo temerario.

-Bueno.

El licor es el mejor amigo de todos para un momento oportuno y aprovecharlo en esto momentos era vital para quitarse de encima uno cuantos problemas futuros, pensaba Baltor mientras veía a su compañero tomando cerveza felizmente…

-Vaya hermano, que cansado me siento en este momento así que me hare de cocinar y me iré a acostar enseguida, ¿Quieres huevos revueltos con pan?.Le pregunta Jake mientras enciende la hornilla.

-Claro dice el héroe mientras se quita su mochila para colocarla en una silla.

-Nuestro día fue interesante, vendrán cosas horribles pero hay que saber manejarlas. Le dice Jake mientras abre los huevos en el sartén.

-Pues sí, me inquieta el hecho de que tendremos que prepararnos mejor para enfrentar a estos tipos. Le responde quitándose su gorro para dejar caer su cabello dorado que le llega a sus hombros.

-Si…pero siempre hemos salido adelante, ¿no?.Le dice Jake sonriéndole.

-Sí, pero esta vez no es cualquier cosa. Le responde el héroe algo preocupado

-! Animo ¡,que tus cachetes de marrana flaca no se depriman , has logrado matar al Lich , vencido a Orgalorg y exterminar con las mayores amenazas de OoO ,venceremos y listo. Le dice este para subirle los ánimos.

-Hhmm , tienes razón se que podremos. Dice este sonriendo.

-Ese es mi amigo, además no quisiera que quedaras como un perdedor ante la Maga Cazadora. Le dice mientras saca el pan de las gavetas.

-!Jake , por Glob ya tienes durante todo el día con ese enredo entre la Maga Cazadora y yo , solo fue un beso y ya¡.Le dice este agarrándose la cabeza.

-Finn, te seré sincero, esa chica está enamorada de ti hermano y yo te lo aseguro totalmente no hay que ser experto para darse cuenta. Le dice mientras saca los huevos del sartén y va cortando los panes.

-Jake , ella misma lo dijo a su forma , no somos el uno para el otro y yo le respeto esa decisión , pero tu todo el día te has pasado con eso y de verdad es bastante molesto tanto para mí como para ella. Le responde mientras se levanta para agarrar su plato para comer.

-Yo te lo aseguro hermano, ella caerá como una hoja en otoño, además porque cuando Marceline dijo eso cuando íbamos caminando ustedes 2 se quedaron mudos durante todo el camino y algo avergonzado. Le pregunta antes que este agarrara su plato.

-Solo olvida el tema , ¿Ok?.Dice este bastante molesto.

-Pero no respondiste…

-Comamos. Le dice enfadado.

-Bueno, sentémonos a comer y ya.

Por otra parte mientras estos discutían, los 2 asesinos salían de la taberna ya que ya era media noche, y ellos aun estaban esperando a que llegasen sus superiores.

-Diablos , ¿es que acaso no piensan venir?.Dice Baltor.

-Que importa, lo que más importa es que esta vez no termine ebrio. Le dice este mientras se agarra a la pared algo mareado.

-¿Enserio?

-Cállate mejor, y subamos a ese este riéndose.

-Ok…Bueno habrá que seguir esperando, yo se que pronto llegaran. Le responde este mientras trata de ignorar su embriaguez.

-!Wiii, anda maldito caballo cabalga¡.Dice este subido a un barril.

-Enserio, que lleguen rápido…

-Y claro que llegaremos. Expresa una voz en un callejón.

Baltor se percata y ve que son los 10 reunidos ahí, estos les dicen a ambos que vengan para contarles rápido del cambio de planes, Baltor agarra al embriagado Giler y va enseguida para alla.

-¿Aun siguen encapuchados?.Dice Baltor.

-Voz°1: Preferimos estarlo por ahora, aunque esta sea nuestra base aun hay miembros que pueden espiarnos y saber quienes somos. Les dice este.

-Voz°2: Este no puede terminar borracho ni una sola vez. Responde la el encapuchado molesto.

-! Vivan los ponis y que vi…

Al decir eso se fuero directo a un barril cercano para vomitar enseguida.

-Que joven tan testarudo. Dice Baltor.

-Voz°7:¡Pero qué bastardo aguanto más que él!.Responde riéndose.

-Voz°1: Olvidad eso, venimos acá a avisarles 2 cosas, la primera ya hablamos con el líder de los rebeldes demonios, están de acuerdo con nosotros con respecto a la guerra y de tomar todo.

-Está bien Yudrer…

-Cierra el pico y no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre o te arranco la lengua. Le responde este molesto.

-De acuerdo, discúlpeme señor. Dice Baltor.

-! Miren todos se llama Yudrer,Yud…

No paso ni medio segundo que dijo eso y con una velocidad impresionante comparable a la del sonido llego hasta el ebrio Giler y le propino un puñetazo seco provocando una gran ráfaga de viento hacia la dirección del golpe, después de haberlo recibido este cae como mosca al suelo con la cara destrozada. Esto sorprendió mucho a Baltor pensando que su compañero estaba muerto.

-Relájate, solo lo desmaye para que dejase de molestar y para que respete a sus superiores. Dice este mientras vuelve a donde estaban sus demás compañeros.

-Entiendo.

-Bien sigamos, después de hablar con los demonios, decidimos volver y reorganizar algunas cosas y por eso los llamamos, sabemos que fallaron en asesinar al grupo de magos ''Locura Verde''.

-Lastimosamente. Dice Baltor agachando la cabeza

-Y entiendo porque fallaron, estaba el humano en ese lugar y como ustedes ya saben no podemos matarlo aun, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que pudieron haber matado a los demás. Responde este molesto.

-Eran muy fuertes, además el humano venía acompañado de un perro mágico. Le responde este.

-Voz°10:Ustedes 2 son rango A , ¿acaso no pueden contra unos simples magos y 2 héroes de mierda?.Le pregunta este.

-Espera, primero los magos fueron demasiado molesto, incluso exterminaron asi de simple a los de rango E a comparación al grupo anterior de Magos, y segundo, ¿No era que no debíamos matar al humano?, le creo al perro pero al humano no.

-A ese punto íbamos a llegar, se cambiaron los planes con respecto a Finn el humano, procederemos a asesinarlo puesto que representa una gran amenaza para nuestro favor, pero no a la luz del día sino cuando caiga la noche. Dice Yudrer.

-Entonces , ¿Giler y yo lo mataremos en la noche de forma silenciosa?.Pregunta este.

-No debería conferirles esta misión puesto que fallaron con la anterior, pero les daremos el privilegio de hacerlo, pero si fallan…

-Tranquilo esta vez no fallaremos. Le responde Baltor mientras trata de alzar a su compañero.

-Pero tendrán que esperar una semana más o menos para ejecutar eso, ya que hay que tratar con otros asuntos más urgentes. Dice Yudrer con su voz de terror.

-Vale entendiendo , ¿eso era todo lo que íbamos a hablar?.Pregunta Baltor acomodando a su compañero en la espalda para cargarlo.

-Sí , les avisaremos mas detalles de los asuntos futuros , por ahora solo preocupémonos por otras cosas. Le explica Yudrer.-Nos veremos pronto , caballeros..

Diciendo esto último se desaparecen a través de las sombras los 10AC, dejando en el callejón a Baltor algo preocupado y a su compañero desmayado.

-(Mierda, esto ahora se puso complicado, tendremos que cambiar de planes si o si para seguir llevando a cabo nuestro objetivo).Piensa este con malestar, para acto seguido acomodarse más a Giler en su espalda e irse de ese sitio a su refugio.

Pasaron las horas y la cruel y hermosa luz de la noche se había transformado en otro día mas , los bellos resplandores del sol hacían mostrar la majestuosa belleza la cual hacia deslumbrar al bosque como una obra de arte de la vida misma , apenas levantándose la Maga Cazadora se fue a asomar a su ventana para observar el paisaje y reflexionar un poco, después de esto decidió ir a cazar para ver qué podía hacer de comer.

Durante el camino encontró a un venado, se fue a esconder rápidamente y buscar un sitio adecuado para lanzar sus flechas y matar enseguida al animal, como una anaconda esperando a que su presa estuviera despistada, en cuclillas siguió hasta un árbol que estaba cerca de donde se estaba alimentando el venado, viendo que este no se percato que estaba cerca, salió enseguida para lanzar sus flechas directo al pecho del animal haciéndolo caer enseguida al suelo muerto. Una vez que vio que el animal ya estaba muerto, lo levanto para llevárselo hasta una fogata cerca de su casa para cocinarlo, llegando a la fogata soltó el animal en el suelo para después ir a un arbusto y dentro de el sacar una mesa para despellejarlo y sacar su carne para cocinarlo, mientras ella sacaba unos cuchillos de su saco, sentía que alguien estaba vigilándola pero trataba de disimular que se había percatado de eso para saber con exactitud de donde venia esa mirada acosadora.

Y en efecto, cuando escucho un poco mas de ruido utilizo su magia enseguida para lanzar sus flechas hacia un árbol, lo cual la sorprendió ya que era una ardilla, viendo que no era nadie siguió su trabajo pero para su sorpresa cuando volteo para seguir con lo que había dejado vio a un encapuchado encima de la mesa, ella sin pensarlo 2 veces lanzo con su magia varias flechas hacia su dirección para que este luego sacando una espada las cortara enseguida.

-!¿Quién demonios eres tú y que haces espiándome?¡.Le pregunta ella.

-Oye, tranquila primor, solo soy un enemigo a futuro, solo que esta vez seré el mejor aliado que tendrán. Responde el encapuchado con forma de toro.

-! Responde mi pregunta ¡.Le dice esta mientras prepara sus otras flechas.

-Bueno creo que es el momento de decir mi nombre después de todo eres una compañera del humano. Dice este mientras envaina su espada y se baja de la mesa.-Mi nombre es Mervin y soy compañero de 2 de los asesinos que escaparon.

-Es suficiente para mí, ahora muere. Dice esta mientras lanza nuevamente sus flechas hacia él, pero de nuevo el destruye las flechas con su espada.

La Maga se apuro después de lanzar las flechas para unirse con la naturaleza en el suelo para moverse rápidamente hacia atrás del asesino y con una daga enterrarlace, lastimosamente este después de haber despedazado las flechas se percato enseguida y con rápido giro agarro su brazo que cargaba el cuchillo y con menor esfuerzo la lanzo hacia el suelo de espaldas, para después colocar su pie encima de su cuello con un poco de fuerza.

-Relájate no te hare daño, pero tampoco tienes que ser tan descortés e interrumpirme de esa forma. Le dice este mientras se va quitando su capucha y muestra su cara.

La Maga trataba de quitarse el pie de el de su cuello pero de nada servía, mientras ella forcejeaba para liberarse veía el rostro del individuo que tenia al frente, su cara era la de un toro de color rojo con ojos de águila, su cabello era marrón y tenía 2 arietes en sus 2 orejas.

-!¿Que es lo que quieres?¡.Pregunta ella con dificultad.

-Te lo diré si no me atacas. Dice este quitando su pie de su cuello.

La Maga dudaba de que debiera hacer, entonces decidió hacer lo que él le dijo.

-De acuerdo, pero con que hagas un movimien…

-¿Qué?, ¿Me mataras? Vamos eso ya lo sé, pero no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño, por ahora. Responde este con una leve risa.

-Hmm , de acuerdo , anda di rápido lo que buscas. Dice esta mientras se levanta.

-Como sabrás estamos ante la crisis de una gran Guerra, no solo entre magos y asesinos, sino también con otros reinos y no ante cualquier amenaza. Le explica el.

-Aja , ¿y?.

-Pues que es malo, porque esta fuerza a pesar de que no ha entrado en acción es muy letal y no están solos, aunque todos los reinos de OoO se unan, sería muy difícil de vencer a los 10AC sumándole si llegan a apoderarse del trono de los asesinos.

-¿De dónde sabes todo eso?.Pregunta ella intrigada.

-Contactos hermosa, pero a lo que voy mi 2 amigos y mi persona queremos evitar eso a toda costa , pero para ello necesitamos la ayuda de un cuarto , alguien que hemos visto durante bastante tiempo y analizado , una voluntad inquebrantable , una ansias de luchar hasta el final , esa persona la conoces tu.

-¿Y ese cuarto quien seria?.Pregunta ella.

-El humano que te ayudo aquella vez, Finn Mertens.

Autor: Bueno hasta acá el otro capítulo, disculpen el tiempo que me tomo hacer este puesto que yo andaba ocupado con los estudios y no me daba tiempo de hacer el capitulo, pero tratara lo más posible de hacer el siguiente en menos tiempo, espero les haya gustado y GOOD BYE.


	7. El Tiempo Dira

Una semana menos del año había pasado, esos días que se fueron se utilizaron para indagar más sobre las amenazas por las cuales se tenían que enfrentar y de cómo poder contra ellas; la Dulce Princesa se encontraba por sus parte viendo los planos de la construcción de la base militar, mientras que sus aliados le enviaban recursos tanto alimentarios como armas y/o piezas para la construcción de la dicha base.

Mientras la Princesa ordenaba a algunos guardias de acomodar una parte de la estructura, llegan Finn y Jake por la espalda de de su llegada, ella voltea.

-! Hola Dulce Princesa¡.Exclaman ambos.

-Hey hola chicos, ¿vinieron a ver la base?.Pregunta ella mientras saca otros planos de su bata.

-En realidad vinimos para ver como estabas y si has conseguido más información de los 10 AC pero ya que lo dices, podría decirse que sí. Responde Finn.

-Ya entiendo, pues hasta los momentos muy poca que digamos, solo hemos encontrado información de miembros del grupo pero mas allá de ellos aun nada. Le responde ella mientras observa los planos.

-Bueno que la canción, en algún momento se conocerá más de esos tipos. Le replica Jake mientras observa la construcción de la base.

-Sí, pero por los momentos solo seguiremos analizando algunos de sus miembros. Les contesta ella.-Por cierto chicos si no les seria molesto, ¿podrían ayudarnos en la construcción? se los agradecería mucho.

-Claro no hay problema de todo modos no tenemos nada hacer. Le responde Finn mientras deja su mochila en la mesa donde están los planos.

-Vamos viejo, no quiero trabajar. Le dice Jake de forma melancólica.

-Viejo no hicimos nada en la semana, vamos ayudémoslos. Le dice Finn.

-!Tshh¡ De acuerdo pero espero que no me dejes todo a mí. Responde el mientras se vuelve más grande.

-Bien,!Hagámoslo¡.

Tomando algunas palas y picos se fueron a ayudar los 2 héroes a la creación de la base militar; por otro lado la Reina Flama se encontraba en una reunión con su hermano Flint y sus generales, en el cual se debatía acerca de cómo tomarían las medidas de emergencia, la preparación y en el entrenamiento de su ejército, entre otras cosas.

-Preparar a las tropas es una de las principales cosas que debemos tener en cuenta, Reina Flama. Dice uno de los generales.

-¿Y qué sucederá con los civiles, acaso dejaremos que ellos perezcan antes estas abominaciones las cuales nunca habíamos escuchado?.Le responde otro general.

-Es obvio que ellos tiene que ser protegidos, pero toda aquella llama mayor de edad que pueda empuñar un arma y tengas las agallas de defender su pueblo tiene que alistarse en el ejercito enseguida. Le responde el primer general.

-Vamos esto es imposible , no creo que esos tipos sean tan monstruosos como dijo la Dulce Princesa, hasta apenas una semana que escuchamos de ellos y ya todo mundo anda demente pensando en que se nos aproxima una guerra, es claro que todo es mentira. Le responde otro general riéndose.

-Puede suceder amigo mío, no te confíes solo porque no lo has visto o escuchado de ellos, recuerda que los de clan de los asesinos tiene varios ases bajo la manga, que hoy en día pocos saben de su existencia. Responde otro general.

-De igual forma, si algo pasase esta no sería nuestra guerra solo sería la de los magos y sus aliados. Responde el tercer general.

-! Deja de ser tan egoísta, al igual que ellos como tú también somos una sociedad .¿Y solo porque seamos diferentes debemos dejarlos morir?; ¿acaso no captaste cuando dijeron que irían atrás de todos los reinos?, nos quieres destruir a todos. Le explica otro general.

-! Orden, orden ¡. Entiendo que todos estén con dudas ante esto pero es mejor estar preparado ante cualquier adversidad, y segundo la orden final la toma la Reina. Les dice Flint levantándose de su mesa.

-Su majestad , ¿Qué propuesta nos da usted?.Le dice uno de los generales.

Phoebe; la Reina Flama, se levanta de su asiento para dar su opinión.

-Ustedes ya conocen mi postura con respecto a esto, y más aun que los asesinos atentaron contra los magos, nuestros aliados. Tal vez a muchos de la sala les parezca no les parezca buena idea entrar en estado de alerta ante una amenaza de la que poco sabemos, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto y aunque ellos aun no hayan actuado a la vista de los demás, en algún momento determinado lo harán y nos atormentaremos por no haber hecho algo antes, en pocas palabras debemos hacer todo lo posible para salvaguardar y capacitar a todo aquel habitante del reino fuego. Les explica mientras espera sus respuestas.

Todo en la sala se quedaron pensando por un rato, hasta que uno de los generales se levanta.

-Discúlpeme reina pero esto es ridículo. Le dice este saliendo de la sala.

-Respeto tu opinión, pero no olviden mi propuesta. Están conmigo o no?.Dice ella cruzándose de brazos.

El resto de los generales se levantaron y aceptaron la propuesta de ella.

-Bien, ahora que pudimos estar de acuerdo como gente civilizada ,¿qué procederemos a hacer hermana?.Dice volteando su cabeza hacia ella.

-Como todo reino hace ante estas circunstancias Flint, prepararse. Le responde ella dando por concluida la sesión.

Cada reino, ciudad, pueblo, se movilizaba y preparaba, eso fue la rutina de muchos durante la primera semana de la recién creada ''FIAGO''.Por su parte la Maga Cazadora se encontraba a recostada en una de las ramas de los arboles, observando las hojas cayendo y la hermosa belleza que reflejaban estas con la luz solar , esa belleza le atraía demasiado a la Maga y la hacía olvidar cualquier situación en el que ella estuviese enredada; desafortunadamente un problema no dejaba en paz a su mente.

- _«El humano es una pieza vital para impedir los planes de nuestros enemigos, el es aquel cometa catalizador que vino a traer un cambio radical para este planeta, es el la entidad cósmica definitiva»-Explica el toro._

 _-_ _«¿Entidad cósmica definitiva? »-Responde ella extrañada._

 _-«En pocas palabras, la sabiduría del mismo universo»-Le respondió el._

 _-«Y como se que no realmente quieren herir a Finn con sus propósitos de ''impedir'' aquellos planes »-Pregunta ella frunciendo el seño._

 _-«De nada serviría herirlo, fallaríamos en nuestros planes y él en los suyo también; por tanto no podemos dejar que el muera»._

Con un poco de malestar, trataba de entender bien que fue lo que le habrá querido decir ese tipo.

-''¿Qué diablos es lo que ha estado sucediendo estos últimos días?, hace una semana todo era normal y ahora aparecen estas bestias a amenazar la existencia de la vida''.Se decía ella misma.

Mientras ella analizaba aquellas palabras, una hoja de las cientos que caen alrededor por el viento, se posa en una de sus manos. Cuando se percato de esto, la asombro esta hoja que era muy diferente al resto; parecida a las hojas de los pinos, pero en su bosque no se encuentra ningún árbol cercano de pinos o algún campo que los tenga. Impresionada por esto, trato de sentir la energía que de ella emanaba; vida, paz, armonía, bienestar, amor, miles de sentimientos se expresan en esa pequeña hoja. Pensando detenidamente creyó que parte de algún árbol lejano, había sido enviada por el Espíritu del Bosque; su ex mentor; pero para nada ella pensaba que ese energía provenía de su viejo maestro, su gran pregunta fue, ¿Quién me habrá enviado este preciado regalo de la naturaleza que emana la vida misma?, interrogándose recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo Mervin.

 _-«La misma naturaleza te dirá que es lo mejor que tienes que hacer, de una u otra forma tratara de comunicarse contigo para que así con la respuesta que ella te dio, tu elijas lo que debes hacer».Decia el mientras se despedía._

Pensando esto último, se levanto de la rama para saltar al suelo, decidiendo emprender una pequeña caminata por el bosque para despejar su mente.

Al paso de las horas se mostraba como la noche nuevamente se devoraba a luz de día, y dentro de ese poca luz solar que ya se mostraba a lo lejos del horizonte se observaban a ambos hermanos regresando a su morada, conversaban mientras de lejos observaban su casa que con cada pasa se acercaban a ella.

Caminando sin preocupación alguna, los observaban de lejos tumbados en el suelo de un lago; los 2 asesinos que se les encargo acabar con Finn.

-Bueno estamos aquí, así que prosigamos con nuestra misión. Le expreso el joven Giler a su compañero.

-Tranquilízate, primero hay que esperar a Mervin y segundo a que ellos se encuentren en su casa. Explicaba Baltor.-Incluyendo de que nosotros no mataremos al humano, sino que fingiremos que lo matamos, pero para ello tendremos que conversar con este primero.

-Si ya se el plan, pero en cuanto nos vea nos atacara sin pensarlo dos veces. Afirmaba el.

-Es obvio que eso sucederá, pero actuaremos a la defensiva para conseguir convencerlo, prosiguiendo a no fomentar un alboroto dentro de la casa. Manifestó el para luego levantarse.-Anda levántate para que saludes a Mervin que ya lo divise.

-¿Pero porque carajos no llego aquí con nosotros?, que poco se toma enserio los sitios de encuentro. Exclamó el molesto.

-Si Yudrer te diera otro buen puñetazo en tu bocota, se lo agradecería mucho para que no te quejaras tanto, muévete que no hay que perder tiempo. Dijo mientras se esfumo enseguida para aparecer donde estaba su otro compañero.

-Menudo amargado…

Siguiéndole, apareció enseguida en frente de ellos.

-!Mervin, ya tomate enserio los puntos de reunión, si es allí donde nos debemos encontrar allí será donde estaremos, no a 100 metros mas alla¡.Comentaba Giler a su recién llegado compañero.

-Deja de quejarte como un niño Giler, tuve que quedarme aquí porque si no haría llamar la atención de aquellos dos. Le aclaraba mientras se quitaba su capucha.

-¿!Y eso no es lo que buscamos¡?. Respondía este molesto.

-Seguimos pasos, por algo somos asesino idiota. Replico este mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta gris.

-! Te voy a romper la boca¡.Manifesto apretando sus puños.

-Adelante, si es que puedes. Dice él con calma.

-!Alto ambos¡, tómense con seriedad las cosas, estamos cerca del hogar de nuestro objetivo y ustedes dos lo que hacen es pelear como uno grandísimos pendejos, si queremos que todo salga perfecto llévense por un momento bien ambos. Les explico a ambos mientras se arreglaba su traje de asesino.

-Vale, vale no me regañes como si fueras mi padre. Dice Giler.

-Tiene razón Baltor, dejémonos de juegos. Razonaba él con su compañero.-Entonces, el plan es convencer al chico de que estamos en su lado y que explicar que somos un grupo que está en contra de los diez asesinos ,¿no?.

-Exacto.

-De acuerdo, tendremos que esperar ahora. Replico Giler.-Por cierto Mervin,¿Hablaste con la bruja esa y pudiste convencerla?.

-Según vi en sus ojos aquel día, estoy seguro que si está de nuestro lado. Menciona el.

-Espero que sea cierto, porque no nos vendría mal su ayuda a pesar de que casi quería matarla en la ciudad de los magos. Responde el.

-Lo que me extraña es que porque no eliminaron a los magos, después de todo lo que importaba era el humano, el resto no. Dijo él.

-En otro momento te explicaremos, ya casi llegan al árbol, prepárense.

Mencionando esto último, se agacharon a un mas para que no los vieran.

Llegando a la puerta de su casa ambos hermanos, la abrieron y subieron al segundo piso para dejar sus cosas; pero para su gran sorpresa cuando llegaron arriba se encontraron al Rey Helado comiendo en su mesa.

-! ¿Hey pero qué demonios, que haces aquí? ¡.Le interrogo Jake furioso porque se estaba comiendo su cereal.

-Hola chicos que cuentan , ¿no les importa que coma un poco de su comida?.Preguntaba mientras comía.

-! A mi si me importa viejo sinvergüenza! ,!¿porqué entras de esa manera a nuestra humilde morada sin nuestro permiso y también te comes mi cereal sin mi permiso¡?.Exclama el furioso.

\- Que onda Rey Helado, no te pases de verdad. Agrego Finn.

-!Oh¡, de verdad no sabía que ese era tu cereal Jake , ya que lo encontré debajo del sofá y pensé que ya no comían de el. Respondió el.

-!Lo oculto allí para que BMO no termine botándolo por toda la casa para tener la caja como casco¡.

-Eres un ser malvado BMO entrando a la sala para escuchar todo el alboroto; para luego salir corriendo llorando.

-¿!Pero que carajos¡?,!BMO, espera¡.Suplica el mientras lo sigue.

-Haz de cuenta que eso no ocurrió, ¿y segundo que haces aquí?.Pregunta el héroe algo molesto.

Escuchando esto termino de comer su cereal para levantarse y colocarse en frente del chico.

-Finn , te contare algo que la Dulce Princesa sabe, pero que yo también se y te aseguro que te impactara, por eso estoy aquí.

Autor: Lo siento si el capitulo fue corto , el colegio me tiene ahorcado y me ha costado sacar tiempo , pero para la próxima intentare sacar más , espero les haya gustado.


	8. Elemento Desconocido

Autor: Hola a todos, he leído algún que otro foro, articulo o cualquier información de internet con respecto a la hora de hacer un fic. Debo aclarar que tengo varios errores que se aprecian con gran horror en los capítulos, pero por tanto tendré que dejarlos así, no es solo por flojera o falta de tiempo; el hecho es que quiero ver hasta donde he llegado y ver como esos errores pasados no se cometen de nuevo, por tanto dejaría los primero capítulos tal y como ya estaban para que en futuro vean ustedes y mi persona, el progreso que he logrado con gran entusiasmo. Hablándoles un poco de eso, no me caería mal que alguno de ustedes en los comentarios me ayudase con cualquier detalle, para mostrar con una mejor narración, tecnicismos, entre otras cosa en la historia. Y otra cosa que quiero decir es el hecho de que porque me ha tomado tanto tiempo el hacer este capítulo, principalmente las clases y como ya pronto me graduare de secundaria pues necesito ir viendo alguna universidad que me acepte y también de que he tenido problemas sociales con alguien, por tanto no me había dado la inspiración de seguir con el capitulo; pero no entrare en muchos detalles solo digo eso, disfrútenlo. PD: puede que me tarde mucho en subir el capitulo que viene, todo depende de cómo este y si tengo tiempo.

La luna desde lo más alto mostraba con gran magnificencia su luz, que se asomaba hasta en los rincones donde prevalecía una gran oscuridad, de eso se percataba la Maga Cazadora sentada en una roca mientras contemplaba su belleza. Entretanto que sus ojos se quedaban hipnotizados como clavos en la radiante luz, su mente se encontraba en un búsqueda implacable de saciar una pregunta que ella desde que era una niña se hacía, ¿Por qué la luna en vez de causar bienestar y un descanso al alma, se le considera como malvada, nefasta y el símbolo de la mismísima oscuridad?, Por qué cuando esta se encontraba en lo más alto, causaba mala suerte o una sensación de malestar?, ¿Por qué?.

Para ella todo tiene una respuesta, pero no se quiere profundizar de nuevo en ese mundo de interrogativas con respuestas claras; solo quiere presenciar la obra del universo.

—Hermoso la vista, ¿no lo crees? —hablo una voz detrás de ella.

—Ya creía de que no ibas a llegar; pero ya escuchándote me retracto de ello—le menciona ella sin voltear atrás—. Toma asiento a mi lado, Espíritu del Bosque.

Acatando su orden prosigue a sentarse en la roca en que se encontraba la maga. Observando a la gran luna con ella, decide sacar un saco de cuero, que dentro de este se hallaban unos dulces de diferentes colores.

—Vaya, hace tiempo que no he podido de disfrutar de estos caramelos mágicos y en serio disfruto de volverlos a comer. —El espíritu se acomodo más en la roca y agarro un caramelo para comerlo—. Y cuéntame, ¿qué tanto piensa?.

—Nada…—mascullo la maga aun manteniendo sus ojos en la hermosa luna—, solo disfruto un arte de los cosmos.

Sonriendo y a la vez masticando los caramelos mágicos, alza y extiende su brazo en dirección a uno arbusto de moras, y con su magia hace que este le salgan patas y ordena a que venga a donde se posaban alumno y maestro. Tomando una de las moras de este, la empieza a examinar para después mostrar una leve sonrisa.

—El universo guarda muchos secretos, no solo en aquellas grandes maravillas naturales—dice el mientras le muestra la mora a ella—, sino también en las mas minúsculas.

—Tienes razón en una gran parte, las personas no le ponen mucha atención a aquellas pequeñas obras que pertenecen también a la misma existencia—menciona ella con cierto aburrimiento—. Pero, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?.

Haciéndole un gesto para que el arbusto se retirase, este atiende a la orden y se va corriendo a otro lado.

—La vida es bastante misteriosa, así como el mismo universo; buscamos las cosas más exorbitantes y maravillosas de ambos, pero dejamos de lado aquellas pequeñas que también tiene un gran precio y valor para la moral y conocimiento—explica el mientras señala hacia arriba—. Un ejemplo es la luna, no desconsidero que sea malo verla pero tampoco apoyo a diversas personas que dicen que ver la luna es lo mejor que pueden analizar y conocer del universo, o de alguna que otra maravilla.

—Entonces dices que es mejor ver una mora que ya se sabe todo de ella, a que veamos algo del que poco sabemos, ¿a eso quieres llegar?—le mencionaba ella mientras observaba la mora.

Dando un pequeño suspiro, la decide ver a los ojos.

—Aun te falta mucho por aprender, estudiante mía…—murmura el espíritu levantándose de la roca—. Ten, toma la mora, cuando realmente aprendas acerca de esos pequeños detalles, podremos hablar realmente de este tema.

La maga, recibe la mora en su palma de manera bastante desconcertada. Sin ánimos de decirle que no se fuera, solo asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir viendo la luna. A pesar de que esta no le puso mucha atención a la reacción de su acompañante, sintió que este se sentía un poco decepcionado de lo que ella había respondido; una respuesta que ella no sabe como tratar de la mejor forma. De la misma forma en que estos dos compañeros habían discutido un rato, también sucedía en la casa del árbol entre el Rey Helado y Finn, pero esa conversación seria interrumpida de una u otra forma…

—Espera, espera, espera—decía el héroe mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Déjame entender mejor, según tú, ¿dices que yo siendo una pequeña parte de un cometa catalizador de hace 1000 años soy un objetivo muy valioso para los diez asesinos?, y que ellos mismos no saben de eso, ¿eso me tratas de decir?.

—Exacto, tu esencia interna es tan poderosa, que si la liberaras serias casi como un dios—le manifiesta el mientras observa a lo lejos como Jake persigue a BMO.

—Pero de que les servirá tenerme a mi si ni yo mismo sabia que poseo tal poder—dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, sin olvidar mencionar que porque no me había hablado de esto la princesa y de que por qué sería tan peligroso que me capturaran si se llegasen a enterar de eso los diez.

—Para resumirte todo eso te lo mostrare con mi magia—agrega el Rey Helado haciendo dos bolas de hielo, una oscura y otra clara—. Observa la bola oscura que tengo en mi palma izquierda, y después observa la bola clara, cuando veas la diferencia de una de la otra me respondes.

Finn observa a ambas y sin mirar demasiado tiempo arroja su respuesta.

— ¿Viejo pero de qué diferencia hablas?—el héroe levanta la ceja con un gesto bastante singular—. Yo lo que veo es que una es oscura y la otra clara, mas allá de eso no le veo ninguna diferencia.

—! No seas tan conformista idiota ¡—Reprocha este con su respuesta.

— ¿Qué?, pero si es la verdad, yo no encuentro nada distinto de una de la otra—responde el.

—Observa una vez más, pero esta vez fíjate bien—replica el—; busca algo que distinga una de la otra.

Intentando otra vez el joven héroe, ve con sus ojos con suficiente detenimiento a ambas bolas de hielo, viendo que no encontraba nada; iba a proseguir a rendirse pero cuando ya apartaba su vista de los objetos, detecto como en el centro del más claro mostraba una luz reluciente, asemejándola con el mismo cielo; perfecta y radiante; rápidamente le dijo al Rey helado que había conseguido una diferencia. Satisfactorio el anciano rey, con la mano que sostenía a esta la tira al suelo, asombrando a su expectante; pero antes que preguntase él el por qué había hecho este acto, le pidió que observase hacia el piso.

Bajando su mirada, sus ojos quedaron impresionados otra vez ante lo que se les presenciaba en su ángulo. La bola de hielo clara que ahora yacía en el suelo partida en miles de pedazos, dio paso a mostrar otro objeto dentro de ella, una pequeña pero fuerte bola de luz que no se disipaba aunque la dulce noche tratase de imponérselo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —tarareo mientras no quitaba su vista del.

—Esto mi querido Finn, es la representación de tu pequeña energía cósmica, es muy diminuto a comparación al resto que te falta por desarrollar.

— ¿De qué tamaño hablamos?—masculla dirigiendo ahora su mirada a él.

—Es muy difícil de explicártelo partiendo de una base teórica, pero te lo asemejare de forma grafica—apuntando ambas manos hacia el suelo, lanza de ella sus rayos de hielo para crear una figura—. Solo asómbrate, bebe.

Finn, por su parte determino de una vez que era esa pequeña escultura, un asteroide. Sin lanzar alguna pregunta, solo fija sus ojos ante la maqueta a escala minúscula de un trozo de un meteoro. Acabando de hacer los últimos detalles, cierra los ojos y con un intenso y potente rayo que salen de sus manos, manda una fuerte energía de luz a este. Haciendo que el asteroide inanimado y tangible, se transformara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un asteroide animado e intangible, maravillando a Finn.

Su expresión era a la de un niño embobado por un dulce. Deseo. Curiosidad. Y una extraña hambre de conocimiento.

El Rey Helado, por su parte, se mostraba con bastante seriedad en ese instante.

—Finn, esa pequeña energía seria aun más poderosa si se volviera una con tu ser, seria como este asteroide que pareciese que tuviera vida.

—Impresionante—acota mientras se agacha para analizarla mejor—. Pero que tan peligroso es esta energía que se encuentra en mi interior.

—Esa pequeña porción es tan capaz de cegar de forma permanente a un hombre indefenso.

—Vamos, entonces es normal, como cualquier arm…

Sin terminar su frase, el Rey Helado le pone la mano al frente en señal de que parase de hablar.

—Como dije antes que me interrumpieras, esa porción es suficiente para hacer eso, ahora si hablamos de una del tamaño de un meteorito, es tan capaz de borrar la vida misma que conocemos todos. —El Rey suspira con temor mientras abre su boca para predicar esas palabras—. Por tanto, si terminan conociendo de esa energía nuestro enemigo, estoy seguro de que irían tras a de ti.

—Entiendo, pero como sabrán que yo la poseo si ni saben de su existencia.

—Es fácil, una vez que estos estén al mando del clan tendrán acceso a un libro parecido al '' _ **Enchiridion**_ ''—menciona con una voz más grave—. Solo que este explica el conocimiento de lo sobrenatural y místico.

Finn ponía con más atención a cada cosa que decía su acompañante, la conversación era tan interesante que ya no le importaba si él había interrumpido en su casa sin permiso.

Jake por su parte seguía persiguiendo a BMO por toda la casa; vociferando una y otra vez con tal de que este se detuviese.

—¡BMO amigo mío, detente—corriendo como liebre lo trataba de atrapar para razonar con él—. Entiendo que estés molesto por lo del cereal, pero ya estaba arto que lo regaras por toda la casa.

BMO seguía corriendo sin parar, Jake, muy cansado se apoyo de sus rodillas para tomar aire.

BMO no quería ni voltear, solo quería correr de Jake. Zigzagueando con gran habilidad, llego a las escaleras y bajo a la primera planta. Llegando a la puerta la abrió, llevándose una sorpresa.

Jake escucho esto y se dirigió hacia allá a pesar de estar cansado. Sin lanzarse de una vez a la primera planta, se asomo; y contemplo a un sujeto con capucha agarrando a BMO con bastante fuerza.

—¿Dónde esta el humano?.

—¡Suéltame!—manoteaba en el aire BMO—. ¡Ayuda!.

—Te vuelvo a preguntar—añade el sujeto sacando una daga de su otra mano—.

Jake, sin pensarlo se lanza hacia el sujeto el cual se da cuenta que lo atacarían, soltando a BMO y defendiéndose con su brazo de su golpe. Una batalla entre ellos se desataría sin que su hermano se enterase.


	9. Objetivo en la Mira

Autor: hola amigos míos, ¿ha pasado bastante tiempo no? entiendo que es muy pesado que venga aquí en este preciso momento a decir esto cuando han pasado más de dos meses de inactividad(o por otro nombre hiatus), se que estarán algunos molestos otros no pero de igual forma volví y ya sabían porque razones me había ausentado(capitulo anterior lo di a explicar). Pues bien aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de la historia que por cierto me ha tomado tiempo hacerlo. Otra cosa que quiero agregar es que pienso expandirme en wattpad, claro esto lo hare en la próxima actualización de la historia pero les hago este aviso para que cuando publique el capitulo pueda ir al link que dejare y estén al tanto de mi cuenta en dicho sitio; ahora sí, ¡Vamos con esta nueva parte de la historia!

PD: no desaproveche el tiempo que tuve, durante este periodo de hiatus aproveche para hacer los siguientes capítulos y tener una mejor idea de los próximos capítulos, por lo cual se me hará más el traerles capítulos cada dos semanas.

Objetivo en la Mira

Primero una amenaza de guerra, después asesinos atentando contra la ciudad de los magos, seguido del hecho que ahora si no se hace nada al respecto la historia que conocemos será destruida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estas palabras pasaban por la mente del joven héroe como un relámpago en una fuerte tormenta.

Sin perder el relato por donde iba el Rey Helado, le interrumpe una segunda vez.

—Toda esta información ya hasta me hace doler la cabeza —mascullo frunciendo el seño—. A todas estas, ¿cómo se llama ese libro?

—Posee todas las letras del _**''Enchiridion''**_ pero su distinción es su orden. Su nombre original no tiene traducción ya que pertenece a una lengua de las antiguas civilizaciones. —Agarro su barba y empezó a acariciarla—, lo curioso del todo es que sus contenido si se logro traducir ya que contenía palabras de eras más cercanas.

—Solo dime como se llama, es lo que me interesa.

—Dios los jóvenes de hoy en día son cada vez peores, uno les trata de ayudar y como le terminan contestando —manifestó cruzándose de brazos.

—Demonios viejo tu si lloriqueas —acoto con un suspiro—. Anda por favor, solo tengo interés en ese libro; ya después me puedes contar lo demás.

—Mucho mejor —sonrió él para luego aclarar su voz— durante varios años han existido varios nombres pero uno tuvo más aceptación del resto.

—¿Cuál?

Con cortos pasos se acerco el Rey Helado a Finn para tomarlo de sus hombros. Una sensación de estupefacción entro en Finn; sin embargo no se inmuto de su sitio y con total serenidad espero su respuesta.

—El nombre predominante fue _ **''Cirenhidion''**_.

Diciendo esa última palabra sintieron un gran temblor en sus pies haciéndolos perder un poco el equilibrio. Finn tratando de recuperar la compostura, se dirigió a la ventana para buscar cual ha sido la causa de ese hecho; asomado. Presenciaba como un sujeto encapuchado peleaba con un Jake bastante malherido.

Sus ojos con solo ver a su amigo en ese estado fue suficiente para salir disparado de la segunda planta, para ir donde se desarrollaba el combate.

El Rey Helado, por otro lado estaba desconcertado y solo pensó en seguir a Finn.

Bajando las escaleras con bastante angustia, Finn observo a BMO tirado en el suelo llorando sin parar.

Recogiéndolo, le abrazo para después tratar de calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien BMO —le acoto mientras se separaba de el—. ¿Quién es ese sujeto y porque ataco a Jake?

BMO entre sollozos miraba hacia quien lo sostenía y trataba de tragar con más tranquila para poder hablar.

—Jake fue atacado por ese hombre malo —dijo asustado— te está buscando a ti Finn.

— ¿A mí?

—Sí, el sujeto me agarro y me amenazo pero Jake se interpuso —añadió elevando su pequeño brazo para señalar.

Finn al levantar la cara observo como el lugar donde estaba la puerta, ahora era un gigantesco agujero por cual se miraban a Jake y el sujeto misterioso sosteniendo una intensa contienda bajo la luz de la luna.

—Finn como yo te dije, están yendo tras de ti ya sea por lo que te conté o por otras razones—menciono el Rey Helado mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro.

—Sea cual sea la razón… —mascullo sacando su espada de su bolso— irrumpió en mi hogar; amenazo a mi amigo y está atacando a Jake. —Empuño con más fuerza la espada—. No dejare que haga lo que quiera.

Con un enojo inmenso, Finn le entrego a BMO al Rey Helado para luego salir corriendo donde se encontraba la pelea.

El Rey helado, solo se quedo observando al héroe yendo a la devastadora batalla. Eso es lo que sus ojos presenciaban; su mente, por otra parte, estaba sumergida en pensamientos.

 _«_ Finn…de verdad te falta mucho mas por saber de lo que eres capaz, no solo de tu esfuerzo físico sino también del espiritual. Espero que tengas las fuerzas suficientes para cuando llegue esos momentos. Si tan solo tu padre te hubiera dicho todo… _»_

—Oye Rey Helado —dijo BMO cortando sus pensamientos— no te preocupes, Finn le dará una lección a ese canalla.

Girando su vista a BMO, le sonrió.

—Eso espero amigo mío, eso espero.

Una sensación de inquietud se hallaba en él. Lastimosamente no solo era él quien compartía esa inquietud sino también otros que se encontraban ocultos en un lago, pero que tuvieron que salir de su escondite por escuchar un alboroto cerca de la casa de su objetivo.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —manifestó Giler.

—No lo sé, pero no es nada bueno que venga de la casa —mascullo Baltor arrodillándose para tener una mejor vista— Mervin, ¿aun tienes esos binoculares?

Sin responderle, Mervin saco de su traje el dicho objeto que necesita Baltor.

Tomando los binoculares de su mano, procedió a utilizarlos para ver con más claridad el suceso de hace unos momentos que los alarmo.

—¿Pero qué…?. —Mostrándose con bastante angustia, se quito los binoculares para ponerse de pie—. ¡Muévanse de una vez!

—¿Que viste Baltor? —le interrogaba Giler a la vez que se colocaba de pie junto con Mervin.

—Solo diré esto —enfatizo—: si terminan siendo asesinados, todo se irá a la mierda.

Como una flecha volando a una velocidad muy alta, Baltor se fue con gran fugacidad en donde se encontraba la escena que él vio, llegando a la parte alta del árbol.

Mervin y Giler se miraron un momento a ambos a los ojos. A lo cual, Giler quebró esa pequeña comunicación.

—Bueno, si el anciano se mostro de esa manera ha de ser un gran problema —comento colocándose en posición de carrera—. Hagamos una carrera, el que llegue de ultimo tendrá que limpiarle las armas al otro, ¿va?

—Vaya, si es que eres bastante infantil en esta situación —le respondió colocándose al igual que este— solo trata de no quedarte atrás, idiota.

—Eso te lo digo a ti, bastardo.

En un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos asesinos ya habían comenzado su disputa. Atravesando el vasto campo como balas disparadas.

Solo por unos segundos de ventaja, Mervin se detuvo ya que había llegado a su destino; ganando así la apuesta con su compañero. Pero antes que celebrara este su victoria, Baltor lo observaba con un gesto serio, quebrando su felicidad y volviendo a la realidad.

Ya llegando Giler, Baltor lo detuvo golpeándolo en la cara. Cayendo al suelo. Se levanto en parada china y miro molesto a su agresor.

—¡Por qué me golpeaste cabrón? —exclamo.

—Idiotas, esto no es momento para juegos. —Con su dedo apunto abajo—. Sera mejor detener a esos dos.

—Tres... —replico Mervin.

Girando su cabeza a otra dirección, sus ojos notaban como el joven humano se apresuraba con bastante furia al atacante de su compañero.

—Vaya, nuestro objetivo va rumbo a una muerte segura —mascullo limpiándose Giler.

—Efectivamente, no perdamos tiempo y acabemos con ese sujeto —agrego Mervin desenfundado sus cuchillas.

—Aguanten un minuto. —Alzo su mano abierta—. Veamos si es tan capaz este héroe contra un asesino rango H.

— ¿Acaso quieres que muera nuestra pieza faltante a manos de alguien mucho más fuerte que él? —dijo Giler.

—No —acoto—, solo busco ver sus capacidades actuales al límite. Ahora si todo se sale de descontrol entramos.

—Suena convincente —respondió Mervin sentándose en las frondosas hojas.

—De acuerdo veremos, pero si termina muerto te colgare del cuello anciano.

Sin titubear alguna palabra, Baltor se quedaba observando con gran atención la situación tan inquietante. Finn por su parte, solo corría con gran rabia hacia el atacante de su dichosa morada.

Lanzándose entre los dos contrincantes, se abalanzó contra el asesino y trato de encestarle un veloz espadazo. El asesino la esquivo. Atacando frenéticamente una y otra vez, este último las esquivaba con gran facilidad.

—¡Vamos Finn! —gritaba Jake.

—¿Esto es todo niño?

—¡Cállate!

—Que estupidez, y pensar que alguien tan débil posee tal voluntad. Bueno será un orgullo terminar con tu miserable…

—¡Te dije que te callaras!. —Agarrando la espada con una mano, utilizo su brazo metálico para darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Acertando. Hizo girar su cara en la dirección que iba su puño, después de hacer eso giro todo su cuerpo con rapidez y lanzo un espadazo a su cuello, decapitándolo en el acto.

Sonriendo, pensó que todo había acabado. Lastimosamente se lo negó su contrincante.

—…Vida, que grotesco eres niño —hablaba la recién cabeza decapitada del hombre—, tienes que aprender a respetar cuando te hablan.

El cuerpo del asesino, empezó a caminar hacia su cabeza. Recogiéndola. Se la coloco de nuevo conectándola con unos hilos de agua.

Impactado ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos, tomo una mejor postura para empuñar su arma.

—Me dolió un poco, no lo niego pero ya está todo normal.

—¡Qué demonios eres?

—Un asesino, ¿no es obvio? —Dijo tranqueándose el cuello, a la vez que escupía a un lado—. Pues bien, admiro tu valor de haberme golpeado pero eso no ayudara a que no te mate.

Un apresurado Jake llego a la escena para apoyar a Finn. Con bastante angustia, expreso lo siguiente:

—¡Finn hermano estas bien?

—Tranquilo, estoy bien. Pero no se qué rayos es este sujeto.

—Es bastante fuerte hermano —menciono— no le podido acertar un buen golpe sin que este se volviera regenerar del daño.

—Y no solo eso, si se le es mutilado puede volver a reincorporar su parte faltante.

—Señoritas —manifestó el asesino sacando dos dagas de sus mangas —dejemos la charla para cuando estén muertos.

Lanzándose contra ambos héroes, estos últimos se alertaron y se pusieron a la defensiva.

—¡Aquí viene Finn!

—Mantente aler…

Con solo pestañar, su adversario ya no se encontraba al alcance de sus ojos. Sorprendidos. Sintieron una pequeña sensación de observación por detrás, al voltearse estaba el sombrío asesino. Apenas viéndolo cara a cara, lograron ver su cara. Era un esqueleto muy deformado.

Con una patada engullida en agua, golpeo en el estomago a Jake, alejándolo bastante de ellos.

Finn reaccionando sorprendido, le mando un puñetazo, siendo bloqueado por el asesino. Sin parar. Lanzaba un golpe tras otro, aun a pesar que todos fueron bloqueados.

—¿No te rindes eh? —fanfarroneo el versátil asesino agarrando los dos puños de Finn.

Sujetándose de uno de sus brazos, lo elevo para luego mandarlo con fuerza a suelo, creando un pequeño cráter. Sin soltarlo. Giro en espiral varias veces para después soltarlo y dirigirlo con bastante fuerza a la casa del árbol.

Volando en el aire con mucha velocidad, termino estrellándose contra la montaña de oro que tienen en su primer piso. Finn se quejo bastante del dolor y sintió que su espalda se había despedazado como otras partes de su cuerpo.

»¡Maldición, me cuesta bastante levantarme!, pero si no lo hago este sujeto me matara y a todos los demás.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el Rey Helado y BMO se apresuraron a socorrerlo.

—¡Finn estas bien¡ —dijo BMO examinándolo.

—Más o menos BMO —se quejo.

—¡Ese tipo es un monstruo! —añadió el Rey Helado—, ¡te matara si sigues pelando!

—Pero si no peleo, también terminaría muerto.

Adolorido. Se levanto Finn empuñado su espada con más fuerza.

—¡Sera mejor que corran o los mataran!

—¡Ni pensar que los dejaremos chamaco! —le respondió el Rey helado.

Una gran cantidad de agua en forma de ráfaga se aproximaban a los tres, esto se percato Finn volviendo su vista al frente y advirtiéndoles a los otros.

—¡Cúbranse¡

—¡Oh claro que no! —El rey del hielo con su magia, congelo cada una de las pequeñas pero mortales ráfagas—. ¡No te dejare solo Finn, escóndete BMO y por nada salgas!

Alzándose sin temor. El Rey Helado se lanzo a las afueras en donde se encontraba el asesino para de una vez por todas encararle. Finn, molesto ante esta acción, no le quedo mas de otra que seguirle a las fueras de la casa.

Llegando en donde se encontraba el agresor, el Rey Helado se le paro en frente con suma imponencia y furia. Fanfarroneando una pequeña sonrisa, el asesino hablo de forma impotente.

—Y dime, ¿que harás anciano?, ¿golpearme con tu bastón?

—Más que eso te daré una lección canalla. —Apuntando sus dos brazos al asesino, lanzo unos potentes rayo de hielo— ¡Trágate esto bastardo!

—Patético…

Con una asombrosa velocidad, el misterioso asesino esquivo sin problemas estos para después ponerse en frente del Rey Helado y tomarlo del cuello.

—…Vamos anciano. —hablaba mientras elevaba aun más al Rey Helado—. Creía que porque eras considerado el Rey del hielo eras bastante poderoso, pero veo que es todo lo contrario.

—Je…aun no me conoces bien pequeño idiota —mascullo él mientras su cara se derretía por completo.

—¿Qué demonios!

Cayendo el cuerpo en forma de gotas del rey helado al suelo, empezó a congelarse este a una gran velocidad y a toda cosa que estuviera allí.

Sorprendió y horrorizado. Brinco el asesino lo más lejos posible del peligro.

—¿Qué demoni…!

—Magia de intercambio elemental…

Del recién hielo hecho sobre el pasto, emergió la figura del Rey Helado.

El asesino fijando su mirada en este, solo procedió a acomodar su postura para eliminar esa cara de sorpresa que tuve un momento.

—Me sorprendes anciano y eso no se lo digo a cualquiera

—Y aun falta más…

De la pista de hielo que recién se había creado, empezó otra vez a expandirse de forma brutal, y, por si fuera poco, de ella emergían filosas estalagmitas de hielo.

El asesino se mantuvo a raya del ataque saltando de un lado a otro.

El hielo no paraba de expandirse. Cansado. Este hizo una barrera de agua en forma de agua para frenarlo. A penas el hielo toco el agua empezó a congelarlo, o eso se esperaba…

—Con esto bastara —. Juntado sus dos manos entrelazándolas entre si, el agua de forma sorpresiva se veía arrojando vapor de ella aun manteniendo su estado liquido.

El flujo constante del hielo sobre el agua se detuvo para después proseguir a derretirse.

—Eres bueno vejestorio, pero de nada te servirá ahora el hielo mientras altere la temperatura de mi elemento.

—Que ingenioso —respondió— pero aquí no acabara todo, aun hay más sorpresas…

—¡Rey Helado pero que haces combatiendo con él? —Grito un mal herido Jake acercándose a él —, ¡este sujeto es poderoso!

—Lo comprendo, pero no dejare que los lastime más.

Jake solo sonrio. Por otro lado, Finn llego hasta donde ellos estaban para prepararse a luchar.

—Odio decir esto, pero si no estamos atentos acabaremos muertos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —manifestó Finn.

—Bien, ¡vamos chicos! —Piso el suelo con bastante fuerza y adrenalina hacia adelante Jake—. ¡Acabemos con este bastardo!

—¡Vamos estoy ansioso de ver de que son capaces! —Dijo el asesino.

La sombría luna mostraba el escenario impactante entre los contrincantes y los espectadores, una escena que podría cautivar a cualquiera. Una gran pregunta ahora solo se desataba en la mente del héroe, ¿venceremos?...


End file.
